The Grade School Rules
by The Lantern
Summary: There are a few rules in Grade school, the first; Never cross Dark. The second; Never annoy Krad if you value your reputation. The third and most important; Never ever stick them together. SHONEN-AI DxK DaixSato AxT
1. Ground Zero Kindergarten

**Disclaimer: It would have been much, much worse if I owned DN Angel.**

Wide amber orbs shimmered from behind white-gold bangs, reluctantly taking in the lively surroundings.

Bustling children no older than him, bright yet poorly drawn pictures, child friendly desks and furniture.

His grip on his plush cross tightened.

"So, try to fit in today okay kiddo?" His father encouraged, tenderly musing his hair.

" Hai…" He remained clinging to the older male's pant leg, even as he agreed.

"I've got to go, see you later."

"Love you." He mumbled despairingly, frowning as his father peeled his fingers off from his trousers.

"You too." The man left.

Taking a deep breathe, the kindergartner approached the flock of toddlers, shrinking away when the closest one shrieked.

"Gimmie back my bunny you meanie!" The pig-tailed banshee screamed at a young brunette with bright silver eyes.

"No." Blunt and to the point, the young boy smirked cruelly.

"! ARGENTINE'S BEING MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Krad winced, burying his face into his Cross pillow for comfort.

"Argentine." A young blue haired woman approached the crowd, a condescending glare in her eyes as she took in the situation.

"Argentine, give Risa her toy back," The brunette frowned, disappointment clear in his gaze, "Why don't you greet our new student, he looks like he needs a friend." She tried to redirect his attention, gesturing to the older boy who stood off to the side, watching them warily.

Argentine narrowed his eyes.

The teacher attempted to smile encouragingly. (Her eye twitched in agitation)

The brunette smirked.

Rio Hikari felt her heart drop into her stomach, what did the little pest have in mind this time?

"Fine." She blinked in surprise, he was giving in? That was a first!

Argentine rolled his eyes as Risa snatched her stupid bunny back with a huff, then made his way over to the hunched blond, appraising him curiously. Amber orbs met his own opposing hues boldly, a great contrast with his huddled figure.

"What's your name?" He questioned immediately, cocking his head to the side.

"I am Krad." The other toddler informed, slowly relaxing his grip on his cross. Sure, the other child was a bit rude and seemed to be a trouble maker but he doubted the boy would attempt to harass him.

"So, what's with the hair?" Krad blanched, glancing over his shoulder at his ponytail in confusion, he didn't see anything wrong with it, was it tangled or something?

"What do you mean?" He frowned, thoroughly confounded.

"It's really long." Argentine punctuated his point with a gentle tug.

"I don't like people coming near me with sharp things, they might scalp me." The serious, righteous stare of which the blond wielded was enough to make Argentine grin.

"That sounds cool!" He cried, scalping huh? He'd have to look it up later, when the blond wasn't glaring at him.

"I mean it! It's not cool, it's an evil evil practice supported by the devious people known as parents and fools who wish to dissect us!" Krad protested, completely settling into his ranting mode.

"You mean our parents are behind it?" Argentine blinked, was that why all the other kids at the hair cutters always kicked and screamed? They were being tortured?

...cool.

"Yeah and-"

"Give me that toy you sissy baby!" A violet haired boy snatched the blonde's cross from his loose grip easily.

Krad froze, his mouth shutting with a click as he stared at were his cross once was, then slowly, almost threateningly lifted his gaze back up.

"Give it back." He ordered through clenched teeth, his eyes sparking with icy fire.

"Make me brat." The other boy dared, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Argentine sweat-dropped as Krad narrowed his eyes. His lips quirking into a devious smirk, and then….

Proceeded to burst into tears.

"M-mrs. H-hikari, he took my cross and touched m-me in my-my-" He broke off with a sniffle, his face in his hands as the teacher came over to investigate.

"What's the matter Krad-chan?" She cooed as she coddled him, discreetly sending Argentine a probing glare.

He shrugged, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Him, he-" Krad leaned forward to whisper in the teacher's ear, tears, most likely fake, still falling from his eyes, giving him an adorable pouty look. After a few minutes of hushed whispering, their teacher pulled back, having seemingly heard enough.

"Dark Mousy! I never! To the corner with you, I'll speak to your mother about your outrageous behavior immediately." Rio looked red in the face as she yanked the cross from him and gently handed it to the sniffling angel, who accepted it with a weak smile.

…….

…….

…….

"So…What did you tell her?" The brunette questioned slowly as the blond wiped his tears away nonchalantly.

"Oh, the same thing that I always tell the teacher when some one annoys me." The angelic boy shrugged a delighted smile on his lips as he caught the violet haired boy's angry and confused glare. He held up his cross cheekily, peering over the top with a grin.

"And that is…"

"He touched me in my privates." The younger boy blanched, and then smirked as the color returned to his face.

"Sneaky, very sneaky." He complimented amusedly.

"Why thank you." The angel bowed.

~~-~~-~~

"Who does he think he is, getting me in trouble." Dark grumbled glaring at the active blond with passion.

"A brat." The nearest of his group inserted, her dark reddish-brown hair a sharp contrast from her twin's.

"A snitch." The pig-tailed twin commented.

"No good." The wannabe cop, Takeshi, mused.

"Meanie." Daisuke, Dark's younger brother cried out, coloring in his crudely drawn sketch.

"I think he's cute." The entire group turned to stare at the innocently blinking silver haired girl, she stared back bluntly.

"What, it's not like your not thinking the same." She pointed out boldly.

"T-that's not the point, besides, don't you like Argentine anyway?" Dark stumbled on his words, a flush heating his cheeks as he scowled at her.

"I don't have to like him to admit he's pretty." She informed rolling her eyes as she muttered something about stupid stubborn boys.

"Whatever, lets get back to insulting him shall we." Dark crossed his arms finally, and the insulting recommenced.

"He's girly."

"He's weak."

"He's a liar."

"He…"

~~-~~-~~

"So Krad, you have fun today?" The devil in disguise beamed up at his father angelically.

"Yes…it was interesting." He vaguely heard Dark's mother fuss him out in the background, as well as the theif's own protests and smiled contently.

He'd already decided, he was going to stay.

If only to make Mousy's life a living hell.

_**`_________________________________________________________`**_

_**Author's note: So, should this be a one-shot or not, I want something to tide you guys over when I can't update my other stories, and here it is. Review please!**_


	2. Level One First Grade

**Profiles:**

**Krad "Ice Hunter" Hikari:** Six years old, long blond hair (to his waist) normally kept in a ponytail, manipulative, sneaky, has a stuffed cross which he carries around constantly, is Argentine's best friend and Dark's worst rival (or as Towa-chan states "Crush")

**Dark "Kaito" Mousy:** Seven years old, unruly violet tresses, has a knack for stealing, boasting and harassing people (Mostly Daisuke and Krad or Riku) has a scary cootie filled stalker named Risa. Has a deeply rooted hate of a certain blond, which is stemmed from an incident on the first day of kindergarten (or one could say the first day of hell)

**Argentine Kokuyouku:** Six years old, somewhat tame spikes of bronzes-blond hair, a trouble maker, nutcase, and undyingly curious. Is the Ice hunter's best friend and partner in crime.

**Towa Shirube:** Seven years old, short silver hair, blunt and happy-go-lucky, has a tremendous crush on Argentine.

**Daisuke Niwa:** "Kaito" Dark's adoptive brother, his parents adopted Dark after his parents died in a crash on the way home from the park. Is fussy, naïve, and adorable, has a supposedly stuffed animal-thing called Wiz (It is under suspicion of being a real chinchilla like thing by their teacher many a time) is six years old.

**Riku Harada and Risa Harada:** Identical twins, though Riku has styled her hair differently to keep from confusion, Riku is already showing signs of tom boyishness and Risa girliness. Riku owns a teddy-bear and Risa a bunny. Six years old.

**Takeshi Saehara:** Six years old, obsessive compulsive and has a habit of gossiping.

More DN Angel characters will appear later on as these boys and girls grow, there will be a chapter for each level of grade school, including junior high, High school, University, and college, as well as an epilogue.

Ideas about what these kiddies will do in each grade are appreciated! As well as reviews, I want at least five each chappie! Please!

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own DN Angel. **__****_

**Level One: First Grade**

"Mousy don't you wanna come play with me?" Wide (falsely) innocent amber hues glittered evilly up at the older boy who glared down at him.

"Get away from my jungle gym you retard!" He shouted, standing with an unnatural grace on the top bar.

"I don't see your name on it." Krad replied starkly, flipping his pony-tail as he leaned defiantly on the bottom bar.

"Ha! Can't you read its right there!" Dark grinned, happy to have one-upped on the blond as he pointed to the smudged, barely legible initials on the center bar, written in permanent marker.

"Oh…" Krad frowned, glaring at the letters with passion, why wouldn't they burn up in flames!

"Dark!!!!!!! GIVE ME A HUG!!!!!!" Both boys jumped, startled as they heard the horrible squeal. The hair on the back of the Kaito's neck rose as she gained velocity, and he looked around desperate for an escape. Krad stiffened as he saw a herd of cackling monsters filing out the school with wide smiles and chatting in their annoyingly high pitched voices.

"The girls have recess now!" Krad cried shivering; he backed away, his cross held tightly in his hands, and then ran off to join the Argentine at the top of the playground side, fearfully darting past the raving maniacs called_girls._

Dark gaped, stumbling after him clumsily. The swarm gathered behind him.

"NO! KRAD YOU MEANIE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Who cares if he's the enemy? He didn't want to be left alone with the _girls._ They do have_ cooties _after all.

"Every man for himself!" Krad called back as he scrambled up the front of the really tall slide. He slipped multiple times, because Dark was on his tail, using his pants as leverage to pull himself up behind the other desperate boy.

"I'm a kid, not a man, save meh!" Dark cried wrapping his arms around the frailer boy's waist, his legs pushing vainly against the material of the slide as the girls approached the end of their slide.

"DARK!!!!!!"KRADDD-CHHHAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

Their efforts doubled and with a burst of strength, Krad pulled himself to the top of the slide, reflexively reaching back to get a grip on the frightened thief.

"That was close." Argentine commented as the boys caught their breath, balancing carefully on the slides safety handles.

"Yeah…." Krad paused; something was out of place, other than the fact that he was still allowing Dark to cling to him that is, as he looked himself over, his hands clenched in habit, grasping at something that wasn't there.

His eyes widened in horror, and he whipped around, nearly knocking Dark off his perch.

"Hey! What-" Dark was cut off by a panicked maniac.

"My Cross!" Krad yelped, searching wildly for it amongst the crowd of rapid females.

"Your cross?" Argentine and Dark exchanged confused looks.

"It's missing!" He hissed frustrated, he began tearing at his hair.

A young girl with silver hair stared up at them knowingly; in her hand was Krad's plushie cross.

Krad began to sniffle.

Dark shifted uncomfortably, hesitantly patting him on the back.

"I-I'll get it." Argentine offered gulping. Dark shot him a glance filled with relief.

"Really?" Tear-filled hues turned toward the nervous boy hopefully, making Argentine flinch, he couldn't back out now, no, that would make Krad give him a major guilt trip!

"Y-yeah." He sighed, wincing as the silver haired girl beckoned

"Thank you Argentine! I promise I'll find a way to cure you from your cooties when you get back!" Krad beamed, hugging him tightly, and then pushing him down the slide without a second thought.

"KRADDD!!!!!!!!" Argentine wailed as he slid into the crowd.

"They fall so easily." He remarked, wiping away his tears as he peered down at the horrified brunette that was his best-friend.

"Wait, you were acting?" Dark stared confusedly, withdrawing his hand as the blond shot him a devious grin.

"Of course."

"That's mean." The thief frowned, crossing his arms anxiously.

"Would you rather be the one getting me my cross back?" He raised a fine eye brow in disbelief.

"DARK!!!!!!!!" Risa shrieked, clawing at the bottom of the slide.

"No…" The older boy admitted reluctantly, the brunette was now lost amidst the sea of _girls._

"Then Shut up, and throw something at them, their getting too close." Krad ordered, kicking the girls on the stairs with his boot clad foot.

"Don't order me around Midget." Dark growled, even as he obeyed, throwing a few moldy crackers from his pocket at the vicious mongrels.

"EEEWWWW!!!" The _girls_ scattered, scrubbing hysterically at where the cracker crumbs had rebounded.

**~~With the Sacrifice~~**

Argentine ventured slowly through the swarm, flinching whenever he came to close with the cootie spreaders.

He stiffened, eyes wide as a hand grasped his arm tightly, he turned to face the menace, a young girl with curly brunette locks, and she smiled a sickly sweet smile and introduced herself.

"I'm Jess, you wanna go out?" He baulked and shook his head violently, backing away as she closed in, as well as another crowd of females, all chatting excitedly.

"Back off! HE'S MINE!" The shriek echoed through his ears making him wince, though it didn't seem to affect the _girl, _though the surrounding crowd did disperse.

"But Towa-chan I got him first!" The _girl_ whined childishly, her doe like eyes widening as she pouted.

"Well I saw him first so back off!" The silver haired _girl_ from earlier!

"Hidoi!" The other _girl _huffed, stalking off. Towa watched her retreat tensely, only relaxing when the other female was off of her territory.

"Hi I'm Towa!" Settled on him happily, a bright smile lighting pale cheeks, or was that a blush? She beckoned him over to sit next to her.

"Hey…" He replied slowly, apprehensively sitting down next to her on the balance beam.

"You can call me Toto! I already know your name, Argent-kun; you're here for this cross aren't you? The one the cutie up there dropped?" She babbled, pointing at Krad who now drawn his legs up to sit on the handle, out of the reach of the _girls_ as Dark beat them back with random things.

"Here you go, take it, but I want a hug K?" She bargained, waving the cross rapidly as she rambled.

"Yeah, just don't give me cooties!" He warned, relaxing some-what, maybe she wasn't infected? Yeah, maybe she had some type of super cool immunity to cooties or something. Or she was perhaps so off her rocker that no one dare give it to her in fear of creating a monster? The possibilities were endless.

"Yay!" She giggled, encasing him in a tight embrace, her face buried in his neck as he stood, frozen with shock.

"Bye-Bye Argent-kun see you later!" She called as he scrambled away, clutching his neck with embarrassment, his other hand holding the precious cross.

**~~With the Stranded~~**

"DARK!" Dark yelped as he was suddenly hugged by a surprisingly sneaky fan girl, he desperately shook her off, pushing her down the stairs into the herd.

"Krad! I've got cooties!" He sobbed, staring at his waist in horror.

The blond looked up indifferently.

"So?"

"What's the cure?" He yelled, his eyes twitching, he could feel the cootie bugs crawling beneath his clothes, burrowing into his skin.

"Why should I tell you?" Krad questioned rolling his eyes.

"Tell me, Tell me now or I'll give it to you!" He threatened boldly, violet eyes spitting fire.

"Fine, c'mere." Krad sighed, grasping the older boy's shirt tightly, he yanked him down, after all, they were enemies, why should he be the one to lean up? He was doing the thief a favor!

"Wha-" Dark yelped as he was tugged down.

"Shut up." He mumbled, closing the distance between their lips.

"Mmm." Dark blinked, a warm flush rising to his cheeks as their lips met, heatedly pressing together.

And just as he was beginning to get into it…Krad pulled back, making a face.

"There, you don't have cooties anymore, now get them back!" He hissed, jumping back up on the handle as Dark refocused most of his attention on the upcoming _girls_.

"What was that?" He wondered, his lips still tingling with warmth.

"The cure." Krad answered nonchalantly, "But don't think this changes anything, I still hate you." He added after a moment.

"You too." Dark agreed.

Of course that didn't stop him from getting a few more avoidable cooties for the sake of feeling those soft warm lips pressed against his, or the flush that the blond retained after a particularly long 'cure'.

**~~END OF THE DAY~~**

"Here." Argentine shoved the plush cross at Krad non-too-gently.

"Thank you."

"So what's the cure?" Argentine asked, blinking as he noticed Dark's head turn to them from across the room to look at them, he felt the boy's fiery violet eyes boring into his head.

"There is none." Krad shrugged, his eyes glittering cheekily.

"What?" 'What!' Amethyst and Silver orbs snapped to the blond simultaneously.

"Did you expect anything else, I had to give you both reason to help me somehow didn't I?" Amber gems appraised the brunette amusedly taking in the boy's freaked out posture, and flashing Dark a surprisingly sexy smirk for a child his age accompanied by a naughty wink.

"In fact, cooties isn't even a real disease."

Dark gaped.

The children in his group snickered.

Mrs. Hikari, now their first grade teacher, watched in confusion as Dark began to gag, violently.

'**___________________________________________'**

**Author's note: I liked this chapter, and for a treat for my dearest reviewers, I give you two chaps in one day. And maybe one more if I continue to have this many reviews! I want at least five reviews this chap if you will please!**


	3. Level Two Second Grade

**Level Two**

"Okay children did you all get your field trip permission trips signed?" The primary school teacher Rio Hikari questioned, as she walked around the class room.

"YESS!!!!!!" The second graders answered enthusiastically, well accept Krad and Argentine who just sorta mumbled it, because they were really sleepy, they stayed up plotting revenge on Dark for a prank he had pulled on Krad a few days ago.

"Okay, pass them up." They obeyed sluggishly, Krad just crumpling it up and throwing it at her, then slumping back down in his seat, ssssssssoooooooooooo sssslllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeppppppppyyyyyyy, what he wouldn't give for a nap time, but no apparently they were too old for nap times, stupid old geezers….

"Krad, what's the matter?" Rio, who still viewed Krad as a perfectly innocent angel, asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Shutttttttttt uuuuuuuppppppppp….." He groaned pitifully, god her voice was giving him a horrible headache.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" She cooed, he must be really sick to be this grumpy.

"Can they give me pain meds?" He growled, cracking a blood-shot amber eye open glare at her.

"No, that'd be illegal Krad-chan, maybe she can-"

"No." Krad cut her off, then immediately fell back to sleep.

"Okay then, just tell me if you feel any worse." She sighed, there wasn't anyway to get him to change his mind when he felt stubborn.

"Okay everyone this is the seating arrangements on the bus: Argentine & Riku get first seat, Risa and Krad second seat, Daisuke and Dark third seat, Takeshi and Toto fourth seat…"

**~~Time to get on the Bus~~**

"I suppose I should introduce myself?" Argentine muttered, half-heartedly pinching the sleep walking Krad as he passed down the isle. He yelped as he was whapped over the head in return.

"Aren't you afraid of cooties?" Riku asked in return, poking him lightly on the arm.

"Krad informed me last year that there was no such thing, and my name is Argentine by the way." He waved her off with a casual smirk.

"Oh, mine's Riku." And so a heated conversation started, the topic is the contagious disease cooties and whether it was fact or fiction.

~~-~~

"Lemme lone." Krad whined as Risa turned to start her own conversation.

"Hmph, your no fun, grumpy pants!" She sniffed haughtily, flipping her hair.

"Don't flip your hair, that's my move." Krad growled his eyes snapping open even as another wave of pain consumed his head, why the hell was the sun so bright?

"No, girls do it not boys." She stated, pursing her lips at him, her own eyes narrowing.

"Who said I was a boy?" He questioned methodically, closing his own eyes once more.

"Girls wear dresses and make up and skirts like me!" She pointed at herself even though Krad wasn't watching.

"What about your sister? Isn't she a girl?" He retorted, nuzzling his cross sleepily.

"Yeah, but she…she um…" Risa pondered then paused at the realization, maybe Krad was a girl? Although Krad was a bit of a boyish name, so was her sister's, and he did have long pretty hair like most girls, and pretty pink lips, a stuffed animal, and he pouted even better than most.

She gasped dramatically; she had to spread the word!

**~~-~~**

"Pssst, Daisuke!" Dark watched curiously as Risa leaned over the seat to tell Daisuke a secret.

"Hai!" His younger brother leaned up to listen to the girl.

She whispered heatedly into his ear, her face pink from talking so much without air, Daisuke's face was rivaling his hair by the time she was through and he was sputtering in disbelief.

"Krad's not a girl!" He whisper-shouted, his huge ruby eyes sparkling.

"Yes she is! You should know, you've had a crush on her for how many years now?" Risa rolled her eyes, Dark narrowed his own; his brother had what now? And Krad was a girl? What the hell?

"But! I uh, where'd you get that idea from?" Daisuke yelped, his ears turning purple from blood rush.

"Well one, Krad just admitted it, and two, you've been kind of obvious about your love for her over the past year or so." Risa reasoned.

Dark frowned internally; Daisuke was planning to make moves on his enemy? That was just wrong…in fact it was so wrong that he even felt the need to rip out some of that silky red hair and beat the life out of him until he couldn't look at _his_ enemy anymore.

He paused in his thoughts before he could make them actions, was it right to want to hurt his brother, not his enemy. A glance at his enemy, sleeping curled against his cross, his hair splayed like strands of sunlight across his shoulder, lips parted sweetly, confirmed that it was right to beat his brother; it would have more effect then hurting his enemy.

Yes, way more effect, Krad would just roll his eyes and punch him back with a verbal spike.

Daisuke would go crying to mom though…

Oh well.

Maybe if he teased him about it then Daisuke would let it drop?...Then again giving him a bloody nose seemed soooo much easier.

No! He needed self-control, must not punch Daisuke, must not punch Dai, must not punch Dai, must not cause bodily harm too Dai, must not…

"Hey Dai-chan you have a crush on Krad?" He cooed, his eye twitching slightly.

"Uh…maybe?" Dai blinked up innocently, a blush on his cheeks.

"It's wrong because he's a boy! What would mom say?" Dark scolded, glaring down at his brother.

"But Risa said he's a girl!" Daisuke retorted, sniffling as Dark teased and scolded him brutally.

"Risa's stupid! You gay twit!" He snarled viciously, shaking his brother violently.

"I-I'm not gay!" Daisuke bawled, his face screwing up, small fists clenching.

"You better not be!" Dark snapped, pulling his hands back to himself.

"What's going on?" Both boys jumped, staring wide eyed up at the blond angel which peered over the seat curiously.

"Nothing." Dark muttered, giving Daisuke warning glance.

"O-kay, whatever, we just arrived so you have to get out." Krad informed, watching as the boys sprang into motion grabbing their knap sacks and rushing out, as most of the bus including Risa had the moment they parked.

Leaning against the back of the front seat, Krad mused on what he had heard while dozing, so Risa actually thought he was female and the Niwa had a crush on him, or at least used to, as Dark had thoroughly chewed him out for it, which was rather interesting all things considered….

"Krad?" His attention snapped back into focus and he flashed his best-friend a grateful smile as he gathered his things then followed the brunette out.

"So, what was that about?" Argentine questioned lowly as they made their way to the crowd of children who stood next to a bright sign that displayed "Amzuno Animal Zoo!" in chipped nylon yellow letters.

"I have no idea." Krad shrugged nonchalantly, eying a commotion in the far corner with interest.

"Fine tell me later then, which animal exhibit do you want to see first?" Argentine changed the subject easily.

"Red Panda, they're cool, but I doubt we'll be able to see them first." The fair-haired boy sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"You're kidding me right, you and I both know we can sneak away and be back before they know it." The brunette snorted, gesturing to the different paths.

"Yeah, but lets wait for our tickets first okay?" Krad ordered, standing in line with the other children.

"Kay." Argentine shrugged.

**~`-~~**

Dark pushed his brother toward the crowd, ignoring the red-heads glare.

"So stay away from him, he's no good." Dark reminded.

"You're just saying that cause you like him too!" Daisuke scowled.

"No! I don't, I hate him!" Dark flushed, crossing his arms.

"_SURE_ you do, _sure_." Daisuke retorted sarcastically.

"Everyone have their tickets?" The teacher called.

"Yes!"

"Okay, first stop groundhogs!"

**-~~-**

Krad followed half heartedly, only stopping when he reached a young blue-haired boy with cold ice chips for eyes.

"Hey cousin." He muttered, tugging the boy to a halt.

"Krad." The blue boy greeted coolly.

"Me and Argentine are going to see the red pandas, wanna come?" He offered, flipping his hair so that he could play with it.

"I suppose." Satoshi agreed, stalking off after the blond and brunette coolly.

"Good." Krad grabbed his hand and started off down a different path, his best friend leading the way.

**-~~~-**

"Now, every one knows that…" Dark tuned the teacher and zoo assistant out quickly, in favor of climbing up the plastic fence which separated them from the hibernating groundhogs.

He never noticed the bright red warning sign that was splayed up beside him.

"Hey little dorks, whatcha doing?" He questioned, easily flipping himself into the caged area.

A sea of beady black eyes and mousy brown fur popped up from their little holes, staring blankly.

"Nice little mole things?" Dark offered as he backed into the fence again, the sea of over grown moles closing in.

"Oh crap…" He flinched as they continued swaddling toward him, little pink noses twitching, dirty paws raised like little zombies.

"On to the next exhibit, Seals!" His eyes widened in disbelief, didn't the teacher notice his disappearance? No, no she hadn't , he was doomed to die by the hands of rat-mutants! All alone…

"Nii-san?" Bright red eyes stared down at him curiously, small arms propping Daisuke up as he watched.

…with a stupid idiot as a savior! He was going to diiiieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HELPPP!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as the first rodent appeared to give the herd the charge-the-scared-little-violet-haired-boy-sign.

**-~~-**

"HEEELPPPP!!!!!!!" Krad's head snapped to the side and he stared a little ways down the path, his eyes widened as he caught a flash of purple on the wrong side of the white border separating viewers from the animals.

A smirk over took his lips.

"Hey Argentine." He called mischievously.

"Yeah?" The brunette blinked, tugging Satoshi away from the edge of the exhibit.

"I've decided I want to go see the rodents." Krad flipped his hair for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Alright, may I ask why?" Argentine questioned, dragging the bored Satoshi behind them as they walked off down the path Krad had chosen.

"You'll see." Amber orbs gleamed.

**-~~~-**

Daisuke was close to hysterics as he watched his sibling be piled a top of by the ground-hog hoard, when suddenly two familiar faces caught his watering ruby eyes.

"Krad! Argentine!" He called to the leaders of the approaching trio.

"Where's your brother Niwa, gotten himself in to more trouble no doubt." The fallen angel smirked at him cutely.

"So, you said you wanted to see the rodents, does that include Dark?" Argentine questioned dryly.

"Yep, he's a breed all his own." Krad mused, walking up to the border, and after convincing his best-friend to give him a boost.

"Hey Mousy, having fun with you own kind?" He snickered, peering down at the terrified child with just a teeny tiny hint of sadism.

"HEEEEELLP!!!!!!" Dark shrieked, not giving a rodent's pattutti that he was begging the enemy, which could only end badly.

"What, I can't hear you?" The blond cooed, cupping his ear mockingly.

"Dang it Krad, you can torment him when he gets out, just hurry up and get off!" Argentine snapped from his position as a stool.

"Fine, stupid brat." Krad grumbled, eying the steep fence warily.

"How am I supposed to get him out then?" He frowned, flipping his hair haughtily.

"I don't know…" Argentine pondered for a moment, then smiled brightly as he had a_ brilliant_ idea. "How bout you use your hair, like rapunzal did for her prince!"

"But, Dark's not my prince!" Krad pouted, staring at his hair obsessively, why should it get dirty for a no good thief?

"KKKKRRADDD!!!I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST GET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!" Krad smiled brightly, perhaps he could sacrifice something for the thief, just not his hair, it was way more valuable.

"Hand me my cross." He commanded Satoshi, who had until then been chatting with Daisuke about the oddities that were their relatives, the blunette rolled his eyes and shoved the giant plush toy at his cousin, mumbling a sly comment under his breath that made the near by red-head giggle.

"Grab the end of it and we'll pull you out." He shouted to Dark, who nodded energetically, clinging to a near by tree branch, out of reach of the ground-rats…for now…

Krad maneuvered himself for a good grip and leverage, waiting impatiently for the thief to latch on.

"Gotcha!" He yelped triumphantly, tugging the other boy over, rather harshly, then loosing his balance and falling off Argentine onto the ground below. (The landing was softened considerable by his plushie.)

"Owiee!!!!!!" Dark whimpered, doubled over as he clutched himself, it seemed there had been a 'bump' on the way over the fence.

"Get off me Mousy!" Krad complained shoving at the older boy.

"No! I have an owie!" Tear filled violet orbs stared down at him painfully.

"So!" The trapped angel howled, tugging viciously at the thief's tresses.

"Kiss it better!" Dark sobbed, clinging to the seraph tightly, like a leech.

"What!" Fair skin lit up like a cheery as the blonde's struggles worsened.

"Kiss it better Krad!" He sniffled hiking his way up to the blonde's face.

"No! I can't kiss you there!" Krad protested, his own eyes filling with real desperate fear.

"Why not?" Dark pouted, crossing his arms saucily.

"Cause its nasty!" The fair-haired boy whined childishly.

"Fine, but that means you have to kiss me on the lips!" Dark told him, puckering up as he leaned in.

"Oh shi-"The blonde's cries were muffled as heated lips melded with his own.

**-~~On The way Back to School (All children successfully snuck back into the group before they were noticed) ~~-**

"I told you that Dark liked him." Daisuke said, giving his new friend a sassy glance.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for, Dark for having the incompetence to fall for a sadistic brat, or Krad for being molested by the said incompetent idiot." The blunette replied, shaking his head solemnly.

"They brought it on themselves." Daisuke muttered back, joining Satoshi in pitying their relatives.

"Hey any of you have any soap?" Argentine asked, peering over the back of the seat.

"No, I've got GermX though, why do you need it?" Satoshi questioned, offering up the said item.

"Krad needs something to wash his mouth out with." The brunette informed, an amused smirk lacing his lips.

"Oh, yeah that's a good enough reason." Satoshi agreed morbidly.

"Yeah, Dark hasn't has his shots this year, so he better hurry!" Daisuke warned, worry overcoming his face.

**-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, it's good to see you again Dark-Flame-Jade-chan, Animeannie, StormShadow13, YukikyoTohru, Luna moon girl, Shiminzi, and Intelligenceisstupid. (I put all my spare time (ever since I got home) into this chapter, and it has eleven pages, a freaking record for me)! So I expect some appreciative reviews from you all! **

**p.s. A special dedication to Sessys11luver for her review of 'Sad but true' hope you become a fan of this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel**


	4. Level Three Third Grade

**Level Three**

"I hate secret Santa." Blunt and to the point, the blond third grader scowled to further his expression of dislike.

"You're not the only one; remember what I got last year? A freaking autobot action figure!" The corresponding brunette uttered with vehemence, his own features scrunched up in remembrance.

"Like that could compete with what I got! A hair brush and perfume!" Krad compared, leaning sulkily against his desk.

"I still say your Santa was Risa." Argentine relayed, making a list of things to buy, for either gender.

"You think she still thinks I'm a girl?" The angel wondered, tilting his head back to stare at the dull-white tiled ceiling.

"Probably, I mean you really haven't hinted at anything to correct her." Argentine shrugged.

"I go to the boys bathroom don't I?" Krad stated, his once wide amber orbs having narrowed down a little, though still large enough to give an innocent appearance.

"I guess she's just clueless." His best-friend proposed, running a hand through his hair.

"I f you say so, so what did you get?"

"Ah, I got a…girl." They both shared a disgusted expression as one.

"I bet I didn't…and yes, I was right, a boy." Krad smirked triumphantly.

"Wanna trade?" The iron-eyed boy sighed, knowing the answer without doubt.

"No." Insert traditional hair flip.

**~--~~**

"I love secret Santa!" Violet-eyes shimmered happily; I mean really, only a sadistic masochistic crazy person could not like Secret Santa, it was like a second Christmas!

"And I got a boy too! Cool!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh shut up, I got a _giiirrrrllllllllll_." Daisuke complained, his strawberry hues narrowing with distaste.

"Just give 'em one of your picture thingies, its cheap and original!" Dark recommended, perfectly serious.

"Oh sure, _suurrreee_, like they'd accept that." The younger boy rolled his eyes, sarcasm heavily lacing his voice.

"Don't use that tone with me little mister!" Dark mimicked Emiko cheekily, his hands at his hips.

"Wonder what Argentine got?" Towa sighed from the side-lines, eyeing her crush dreamily.

"Dunno." Dark's short attention span snapped onto a different track, other than chastising Daisuke, what had his rival gotten? Who was his Santa, would he flush like he did last year when he got his really girly present from Risa? (Not that Dark had influence on the present for his secret crush…no of course not!)

His eyes slid discreetly to the object of his obsessions, who stood, leaning menacingly on the back of his far corner chair ---well away from Dark's front desk— golden fringe partially coving his sunlit glare, ruby lips parted in a vicious smirk (which sent Dark's mind into a hazy state, it made his enemy look pretty cute when it wasn't directed at him.) as he gloated over his best-friends misfortune.

Biting his lip, he tore his gaze away from the hunter, absently grabbing the Secret Santa instruction packet to distract himself. So, the cheapest thing they could get for their exchange had to be one dollar, that sucks, but not as bad as the fact that Krad wasn't allowed to have his cross in the classroom, he just didn't look the same without his comfort toy, my that bird outside looks retarded, is it going to fly into the window? It's coming. It's coming! It's (Bam) falling….

What was he supposed to be doing again?

**-~ (After School) ~-**

"Bye." The silver-haired boy called as he started off on his bike, complete with bright red training wheels.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." His companion muttered after him, shouldering his book-bag warily, his blond hair tangling briefly in his fingers as the strap slid on.

Glancing around him habitually, he began his scheduled walk home, and as every other day, he felt that prickling sensation of something watching him, over him.

Strangely enough, it brought out some-type of comfort and satisfaction from within him, prompting him to relax in the usual surroundings, the usual, and comfortable, presence of his stalker.

The streets were silent, as every other day, interrupted only by the wind and faint rustling of the other being, creeping though the hedges in attempt of subtle sneakiness.

Sometimes he wondered if the presence had realized that he knew he was listening and tolerating his unseen company.

He missed his cross, why did the stupid school people have to ban it anyway? Such a stupid rule…

Stupid secret Santa, why should he even buy something for the other person, a waste of time and money, half-the time the receivers of the gifts were disappointed or downright pissed with their gift…though that hair brush last year was useful, now he could brush his hair out in school when the teacher wasn't looking, it got tangled _waaaayyy_ to often for all the time he spent on it in the mornings.

The sudden shift in terrain alerted Krad to the fact that he was standing in the drive way of his house, his mind having barely registered the walk home.

Sighing regretfully, he began his trek up to the manor which served as his home, waving half-heartedly over his should at his guardian.

_Bye_. He whispered silently.

Violet hues stared curiously after him.

**-~~-**

The thief watched for a few more moments, his body pressed flush against the tree which was his hiding place, his enemy (angel, his conscious inwardly corrected) had obviously noticed him, that wave had confirmed his suspicions, so why had he not turned on him and chewed him out with a few choice words?

Maybe his enemy was plotting, biding his time until he had enough evidence to expose the violet-haired boy as his stalker?

Or…he actually enjoyed their daily walk? And wanted to spend more time with him willingly?

Yeah, like that would actually happen, he snorted to himself, blaming the latter thought on the fact that Krad had twisted his mind to the point of no return, another reason to keep him at a distance….but he couldn't help but draw closer to the cruelly beautiful boy?

Must be some type of eternal hatred thing. He thought, shrugging at nothing in particular as he walked down the street, away from his rival's home, into the busy downtown area, which bustled with people of all ages.

He paused at the pawnshop, a shimmer of gold catching his eye, after a moment of contemplation, he made his decision.

A few minutes later and he was on his was to his own home, a parcel tucked into his back-pack carefully.

**-~~ (One week later, The Secret Santa Exchange) ~~-**

Krad stared blankly down at the brightly wrapped present which sat, unmoving, on his desk, then back up to the giver disbelieving.

"I thought you said you had a girl?" He intoned, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I lied." The brunette shrugged nonchalantly, splayed out across his seat.

"Whatever." He neatly began to rip the wrapping paper to shreds, lips twitching in bemusement as his gift was revealed.

"You didn't." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, I thought you'd want a pedicure set to go with your hair brush kit." Argentine snickered, watching his best-friend fume.

"I am _so_ going to make you pay." The blond promised, glaring at his present.

"Eh, what you don't like my humor?" Argentine felt sweat drip from his fore-head as the angel's glare darkened, cutting through him like a knife through butter.

Ah, he should start writing his will, right about now.

**~~-~~**

Krad sighed, shoving his exchange present into his dresser drawer haphazardly; sometimes his friend could be a real dumb-butt.

Probably a side-effect of hanging with that silver-haired girl and his cousin's crush.

Most definitely.

He stifled a yawn sluggishly, not even bothering to pull back his sheets as he crawled onto his twin bed, burying his face into his old plush cross which served as a pillow when he was particularly depressed.

His parents weren't home, they wouldn't be for a while now, some important business trip, that mattered more to them than their own son. The son who tried so hard to be the best, to be perfect, yet never succeeded, never met their standards.

If he ever did anything bad, it was their fault, he'd decided long ago.

Sighing heavily, he finally let his eye-lids fall and his body to relax into the blissful oblivion that was sleep.

**~-~~-~**

Krad sneezed as he awoke, turning off his alarm clock slowly, his hands reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed something heavy weighing down his pony-tail.

Peering curiously, he held up the item, a cross, most likely make of tin, but painted a beautiful golden-silver, with Celtic markings and engravings, attached to it was a small, sloppily written note:

_My Angel,_

_I saw this and you came to mind, after all, it would look quite beautiful when paired with your pretty face and hair, so yeah…happy Christmas!_

Drawn at the bottom was a small doodle of a boy with wings who looked vaguely familiar. But Krad took no notice, turning his attention once more to the cross, and then stood no emotions clear in his features.

Walking into the bathroom he retied the cross into the end of his horse-tail, heaving himself up to stare into the mirror. His reflection looked back at him blankly, holding up the cross slowly, his lips formed a hesitant smile.

-~~~-

Daisuke observed his brother silently, he had been content today, a bit nervous, but the moment his rival slipped into the class room, he relaxed, falling back into the normal discussions with his group, though every once in a while his gaze would stray to his enemy, and then he would refocus, a smug smile painting his lips.

From what Satoshi had told him, Krad had been acting different from usual as well, more…at peace, though he still made his snarky comments and vague insults, he had a more content aura. This was odd considering who it was they were talking about.

But it was a change for the better, and it all seemed to center around the little trinket attached to locks of gold.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hello all my lovely reveiwers! I'm high off your comments right now! And sorry I couldn't update for like a week, its cause I had to wait until my parents were going to leave long enough for me to get a good chap out, sorry if its short :(_**

**_Thank you: Lydia-chan, Luna Moon girl, Dark-flame-Jade, and Zyon-chan! As well as a special dedication to Shiminzi and Stormshadow who gave me the idea for this chapter! Thank you all! I love you! And I look forward to your input._**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DN Angel.**


	5. Level Four Fourth Grade

**Level Four**

Rio Hikari sighed slowly, her eye twitching in agitation as her straight A student and trouble-maker squabbled, fussing over who got to do what on the scavenger hunt.

Dark had been unnaturally quiet today, almost depressed, but that gave way to disbelief then anger as she gave out the days instructions. Of course, the underlying glimmer of pleasure In violet eyes told a different story.

"Boys?" She called, crossing her arms as the younger of the two flipped his hair and snarled verbally just how he was going to hurt the other.

"Boys?" She tried again, the older child had responded by tugging the angel's hair harshly, smirking when the younger yelped.

"BOYS!" She finally shouted, all children left in the classroom snickered to themselves as both of their classmates turned with patronizing glares, as though she was a mere annoyance.

"Don't give me that look! Aren't you supposed to be searching, don't you want a prize?" Krad shared a bemused glance with his rival, why the heck was she interfering! Didn't she realize it was her fault; she shouldn't have paired them together.

"Give me another partner." He demanded.

"Yeah, gimmie a different partner." Dark echoed, as they glared and shoved their hands into their pockets in an eerie sync.

"No, work." She ordered back, her bright blue eyes narrowing in distaste.

"Aunt Rio?" Wide amber eyes glittered up at her, slowly filling with crystalline tears.

She closed her eyes to block the image, she would not give in! Not this time!

"Well fine then you can burn in hell for all I care." She gasped as her nephew cursed, then huffily turned to his partner.

"I don't want to go on a stupid scavenger, let's go to the playground."

"Krad Hikari what in the world!" She scolded after a delayed realization, however was soundly ignored in favor of walking off.

"Yeah, I call dibs on the jungle gym." Dark agreed stalking out after him.

The other children paused in their hunting to watch them leave and their teacher gap, before returning to work with renewed vigor, I mean really! With them two gone they might actually win something!

However, when they turned back all their research and findings were gone, with the exception of Dai and Sato's.

Creepy boy bites after all.

-~~~-

"So what do we have?" Tawny eyes appraised, glancing at the scavenger list quickly.

"Um, lets see, a dandelion, a bunch of text books, directions to one of the stops, name of some old- dude-" The thief listed aloud from his vantage point atop the jungle gym, al items in hand.

"You mean the principle that retired a few years ago?" The blond wondered, raising a fine eye brow, leaning against a near by bench as he examined Dark's old signature, another below it that used to be Harada Risa's initials with a heart but was smudged, making it look like K.H. instead.

"-Yeah, that dude, um, raffle tickets, a stuffed bunny, some shiny ribbons and a book called 'Vladimir Tod: Eighth grade bites."

"Disregard the stuffed animal, dandelion and ribbons, and give me my book back!" Krad shouted the last part, reaching up to snatch it out of the older boy's hands.

"This is your book?" Dark asked curiously, holding it just out of reach, his enemy was so cute when he was determined!

"Yes now give it back!" Krad complained, shoving against his perch until the older boy started to lose his balance.

"Say please!" Dark taunted, ducking beneath the angel's raised fist.

"Never you sonava-" He was cut off as a hand wrapped around his mouth firmly.

"Now Kraddy-kins, little boys shouldn't say such bad words, I just might have to cleanse their mouth out if they do." The darker being purred mischievously, his tongue darting out to sensuously caress a pale ear which glowed pink with the boy's flush.

Hey they may only be in third grade, but that didn't mean that they didn't have hormones.

Krad narrowed his eyes angrily, and then bit down on his nemesis's finger with his sharp canines, pushing his feet against the bars easily.

"KKRRRADDD!!!!!!" The other boy yelped as they fell, him taking most of the fall.

"This is your fault you know." His hunter growled, straddling him as he took back the book, and then stalked off to search for the missing items of their scavenger hunt.

Meanwhile Dark licked his lips, discreetly savoring the taste of milky skin, like honey and cream…

Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~~-(Two Hours Later) ~~**

Rio was still sorting out the mysterious disappearance of her students' findings when the duo abruptly stalked in, Krad with the list and Dark following with the items.

"Here, I want the prize now." Her nephew frowned up at her, furrowing her brow Rio noticed his lips were bruised a blood red color, but didn't ask.

"I thought you didn't want to participate." She questioned dryly as they stocked up their findings on her table nonchalantly, or at least Dark did, Krad just stood there glaring at her expectantly.

"Well, I deserve it, so give it." He snapped after a minute or two, flipping his hair, which was slightly disarray, with tid-bits sand mixed in.

"Why are you impatient?" She sighed, walking over to her desk to pull out the prize.

"I had to suffer for it that's why!" He replied, his rival looking smugly at her from his position behind the blond.

"Working, my dear nephew, its called working." She admonished, completely missing the obvious situation, which had not been 'working' at all.

"I'm never going to work again!" At this the darker-haired boy gave his own frown, shoving his hands into his pants pockets his depressed mood coming back with the force of a thousand freight trains.

"Fine, just go sit down over there until the others are done." She directed, letting them pick a prize of their choice out of the prize box.

Surprisingly enough they listened, settling down in a near by table, they kept to themselves well into the after noon.

**-~~ (Ten minutes until school release) ~~**

Dark yawned widely, tightening his arm around his rival's waist, allowing himself to rest his head on the other.

The sleeping blond gave no protest, snuggling closer unconsciously. It was a bliss he wished would last forever, a sanctuary he hadn't felt since the night his parents died, even with his foster family and friends, nothing could ever really comfort him, until now that is.

It felt...nice to be able to hold on to something, something that lived and breathe and felt the same as he.

Sighing he glanced up at the digital clock morbidly, he'd better get the angel up, it wouldn't do to have him angry for leaving school late. Although, the seraph's reactions were quite hilarious, he felt that he'd have better be in good graces if the blond was to even here him out.

He wanted to end the rivalry.

And get a birthday smile from his angel if available.

~~-~~

Krad rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, narrowing and widening them for a better vision, was Dark truly handing him his book-bag? And opening the door out of friendly courtesy? He had to be dreaming, there was no way in hell…

"Do you mind if I walk you home." The violet haired boy questioned in a tone that sound more like a statement then an actual choice.

Blinking the blond eyed him warily, and then shrugged noncommittally; wonder how his stalker would take this?

But as they made their way down the streets to his house in a compatible silence, he realized that his ever-constant companion wasn't following, that and Dark seemed to know the route to his home by memory.

Frowning slightly, he began to piece the information together; his forever rival was his secret crush/ stalker?

A flush lit his cheeks as he snuck a glance at the other boy who had his head tilted back, eyes closed as he listened to nonexistent music.

He supposed it made some sort of sense, no matter how screwed up.

As they approached his drive way the object of his thoughts spoke up.

"Hey Krad?" He called, watching the sky above with a distracted fascination.

"Yeah?" Krad answered hesitantly, gripping the straps of his book-bag nervously. Then berated himself, this was Mousy for god's-sake; there was nothing to be afraid of!

"Can we be...friends? Just for a little while." Dark stated quickly, his own blush rising as he stole a glance at the nervous blond.

"W-why the sudden chance of heart?" Krad asked, biting his lip in contemplation, he was getting a bit bored with their usual game, perhaps…

"I'm tired of pretending to hate, when actually, I, uh, I kinda like you." The thief rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his cheeks were now rivaling Krad's in color, his darkened eyes catching the angel's uneasy gaze.

"…Alright." Krad looked away.

"Well, uh, yeah, see you tomorrow then." The amethyst hued boy muttered, turning to leave.

"Hey Dark?" He froze, his eyes sliding back to the object of his obsessions, he didn't answer.

Fragile hands grasped his broad shoulders seductively. He stiffened as the blond leaned up against him, his lips barely touching the shell of his ear.

"Thank you for the cross." Krad whispered, pulling back to place a chaste kiss on the other boy's cheek.

Dark remained speechless, his hand reaching up to brush against his cheek.

"Buh-bye, sleep tight." The fair-haired fiend laughed smoothly, sauntering off into his property with a satisfied smirk.

Back at the gates the thief remained staring, then, slowly, walked away, a grin painting his lips, this was the best birthday present ever!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: Thank you my dearest reveiwers! Shiminzi, StormShadow13, Lydia-chan, lunamoongirl and Animeannie!_**

**_Hope you like the chapter and all you guys reading please reveiw!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**


	6. Level Five Fifth Grade

**Level Five**

"Crap! Crap!!Crap! Needhelp!" A golden blur raced around the house gathering supplies as well as his cell phone, occasionally tripping over his feet or bumping into servants in his hurry.

"Heh, I told you, you shouldn't procrastinate." The brunette snickered from his position in front of the Xbox.

"Shut up Argentine! Where's Dark?" Krad inquired as he hooked his silver Apple laptop into the potable printer. Dark had agreed to come over to finish their science fair project today; usually he'd just brush it off as his friend/ unofficial boy friend being fashionably late, but lately he had started make excuses, not ever showing up for their dates, walks or any other previous engagements, hell, he barely even talked to him anymore!

"He just texted, something came up." The iron-eyed boy muttered, frowning as his best-friend visibly deflated, something was obviously going on with Dark, he'd never seen Dark avoid Krad consistently, although they sometimes they had spats, they usually made-up by the end of the day.

"Something always comes up." The blond sighed, setting his and Dark's research down next to their poster board, as they printed out, he clumsily began to shuffle them together, his thoughts turning gloomy, he wasn't stupid, far from it actually, he knew something was up, he knew that Dark would leave him after a while, bored of the way he strived to please him…just like his parents.

Argentine bit his lip as his friend averted his eyes, slowing to a sluggish halt as his shoulders began to shake.

"Need some help?" He asked gently, crawling over to the fallen angel, wiping tears away from pale cheeks, it wouldn't do to have all of his friend's work trashed because the ink smear.

"Yeah." Krad whispered, wiping his eyes roughly on his arm, he was such a fool, his friend wouldn't want to see his cry, it was depressing.

"So, what's your science report about anyway?" Argentine attempted to start a conversation, a crooked smirk on his lips as he glued pictures to the poster.

"The qualities and amounts of acid rain in local areas, and how much pollution is needed to cause them." Amber orbs cleared, his voice steadied. So what if his boyfriend didn't show up, he had his best-friend and that was all that he needed.

"Interesting?" Argentine blinked, "So what are those rates?"

"Well…"

~-~~-

"Hey Dark-san." Doe-brown eyes glittered up at the violet haired boy who smirked hotly.

"Hello Rika-_chan_." He purred leaning against the wall as she looked up at him through her lashes, pocketing his cell-phone discreetly.

"You want to go to McDonalds?" She giggled, hooking her arm through his cheerfully, oh, he was _soooooooo_ dreamy!

"Nah, how about Bugerking?" He redirected, his conscious flinching away, he didn't dare desecrate the place where he and his angel first went out.

"Sure!" She agreed immediately, her eyes narrowing behind her bangs, her cousin had told her that he was already dating some girl, Krad, and that he was wrapped around their pretty little finger. But she'd have him soon enough and that girl would just have to deal.

"So, what do you wanna do next?" Her latest boy-toy questioned as he ordered their lunch, looking almost guiltily at his phone.

"Go to the mall." She answered, staring at him innocently, he should know, I mean really, they had been dating for almost a month already.

-~~~-

"Bye." Krad called after Argentine as the brunette walked down the drive way to where his mom waited, his sister waving excitedly at Krad from the back seat.

"Night!" The bronze haired boy replied, blowing a cheeky kiss as he left.

Snickering under his breathe Krad made his way into the dining room, a soft smile taking over his features, softening him significantly.

"Young master, is it not time for you to sleep?" His nanny, Akemi, questioned gently, her wavy silver hair and motherly face comforting him more than his birth mother ever could.

He flashed her a grateful glance, and then padded up his staircase, his long hair swishing behind him.

His cell vibrated from the dining room, lying next to his finished project, Dark had finally sent him a message.

Akemi sighed tiredly, the stress lines around her mouth deepening, she turned it off, it was in her blood to protect the boy, and so she had to stop it, before his heart was broken and he was abandoned by this boy much like he was byhis parents, nothing but a passing fancy.

Picking up the house phone she dialed her best-friend's number.

"Hello Rio-chan, I'm afraid your nephew has a situation…" He emerald eyes narrowed gravely.

-~~-

Dark walked into the class room the next morning, anxiety lacing his aura, his angel hadn't called him back last night, he knew that his text had reached the boy, so why didn't he call back? He always called back, was always so happy to answer him, to make him happy.

As he sat down he noted that Towa had shifted away, giving him a perplexed stare, her emerald orbs searching him, looking through his façade easily, just like her mother, Akemi Shirube.

"Toto?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as she frowned at him, disappointment clear in her gaze.

"I can't believe you would do that." Her usually hyper, happy-go-lucky attitude was gone, replaced by an oddly detached posterior, cold, angry, he shifted uneasily, did she know? Would she tell?

"You would break Krad's heart for some strange play-girl? Some one who would leave you at the drop of a dime?" She whispered angrily.

"Does he know?" He asked, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as he glanced around the room once more, registering for the first time that his angel was not present, not in the corner with Argentine, not taunting younger and older children at the tables, not next to him smirking sadistically.

Where'd he go?

Even if he did find out, he'd forgive him right? He wouldn't leave him, not forever.

The violet haired boy growled in frustration, his angel best not have left him, not because of this little fling!

-~~~-

"Aunt Rio?" Amber orbs stared curiously up at the blue haired woman from his spot next to his cousin in the back-seat.

"I know you're confused Krad, but you're going to live with us now, being all alone in that big empty parentless house isn't healthy for a boy your age." She explained, giving him a small strained smile.

"Am I still going to school?" He questioned, furrowing his brow, was he going to see Dark or Argentine ever again?

"Sort of, my husband will be home-schooling you with Sato-chan." She admitted, pulling into their drive way.

"Can I call my friends when I get there?" She shook her head in reply, saying that it would make it harder for him to adjust to the new environment.

He frowned, slamming the door as he stepped out of the car.

His former teacher winced.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow before following his role-model's act of frustration.

Rio flinched again, this time because the door now had a dent in it, a very, very large dent, and she had the feeling there'd be more later.

-~~~-

"Krad?" The blunette's voice echoed off the hall walls as he trailed the older boy curiously.

"What?" The blond snapped, his eyes narrowing viciously as his temper was reined, just barely.

"Are you staying here?" Satoshi whispered, boldly catching the other boy's hand in his own, why would he not be happy? After all, they were cousins, and Krad was his only friend, as he never really went to places with children in his age group.

"I suppose." Krad sighed, his shoulder's slumping as he lost steam, brushing away frustrated tears.

"Good." A pale hand tightened possessively.

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Note: Okay, where are all my reviewers? Cause I need all of your input on this, should I skip a few years ahaed next chap, and make them meet up? If so, how many years? Should Krad get another boyfriend? Or should I keep writing each grade? Switching from one point of veiw to another.

I need at least six reviews to decide and get started updating.

Speaking of reveiws thank you: Animeannie, Yukikyohru, Shiminzi, and Dark-flame-jade, you too stormshadow cause I know you're going to review this chap, now aren't you, thatgoes for you too Yuki-chan, you have yet to review chapter three!

_**Thanx again, and I look forward to you guys input! :) and sorry for the shortness!**_


	7. Middle School Mayhem

**Okay here are the scores:**

**Skip a few years until Krad and the crew meet up again: 1111**

**Continue each grade while changing POV: 111**

**Neutral (aka didn't answer): 11**

**Here is my compromise: I will dedicate one chapter as a summarization of their reactions and adjustments in one chap, which will be labeled middle-school mayhem, the next chapters will be starting from ninth grade to late university along with an epilogue. After this if you wish for more insight on their middle school years (individually) I may write a side-story.**

**This chapter will be told by each character, each as though they are speaking to you, as though you had asked them what had gone on and will include their middle-school persona.**

**Begin.**

**This chap is as stated above:**

* * *

**Middle School Mayhem**

~~**Krad**~~

"What do you want?" Amber orbs narrow sharply, a fine eye brow arches.

_What have you been doing for the years of middle school?_

"The past few years? For me? One word, Borrrrinnngggg." Roll of twin suns in exasperation.

_Any_ _significant_ _others_?

"Why should I tell you?" Flip of golden strands, icy cold stare.

_Interesting_ _information_ (_or Blackmail)? _

"So that's what you're here for, why didn't you just say so, psh." Cross of the arms, arrogant smirk.

"My best-friend, from forever, whom you already know of (because seriously you guys would know, you've been stalking me ever since…well I don't know, when did you start?) Has a crush on a certain silver haired maid in training, my own cousin has a odd possessiveness of anything and everything shiny that has a K in its name., hence why my old…companion Dark Mousy referred to him as "Creepy Boy."

_Do you still love Dark-sama? _

"Heh, like I'd tell you, loser." Pushes off the wall, stalking toward the exit.

_One more question!_

"What?" Snapped, irritation radiating from porcelain skin.

_Are you still a virgin?_

….

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Devious grin, seductive giggle.

Long blond hair swishes gently as he continues out.

….

….

_He really didn't answer anything did he?_

=-**Satoshi**-=

"…" Icy stare.

_So_…?

"Get out."

_But you haven't answered anything yet!_

"Get out before I make you get out." Creepily blank look with a threatening undertone.

_Fine ya creep!_

"That's right, now where were we Niwa-kun?"

"Right about here Sato-chan." Purred seductively, tan arms slide down slender thighs.

_FLASH_

"I thought I said get out!"

_Yeah, but we needed a picture for our DaixSato fan group._

"You little!" Flushed cheeks, mirth-filled cherry hues.

_Run for it girls!_

**__Dark__**

"Why hello ladies, what can I do for you?" Sexy wink.

_Summarize your junior high school life_

"Ah, an interview huh? Well, if I could put it into one word I'd say fun."

_Why?_

"I got hot babes and a major social status, what else is there to life?" Amused smirk, leans against wall.

_What about Krad?_

"How do you know my angel? Did he send you? Is he coming back?!" Violet orbs widen psychotically, tan hands shake you roughly.

_We have our sources, tell me and I'll give you his email._

"I demand I speak to your 'Source!' I want my Kraddie damnitt!" Shrieked.

Thump –tranquilizer dart hits the mark-

_And so our interview with the school play boy has ended, let's go before he can move!_

**Argentine/Towa**

_Hello To-to, Argent-kun!_

"Hiya, how's your interviews been going?" Happy emerald eyes.

…_It's been…interesting enough, how's your date?_

"Sexy." The said brunette raised an eyebrow, tanned hands slipping around the maid's waist.

_Good to know, off to interview the others now._

"Nah, relax and take a caffeine break, the side characters can wait.

_I suppose…_

"And why don't you start thanking your reviewers, for taking pity on you." The iron-orbed brunette suggested drily.

"Ignore him deary, he's such a meanie." Swats arm.

"Oh really, and what are you…" Walks off into the sunset together.

_Everyone's ditching me now! This is why I never want to be a reporter!!!!!! Agh!!!!_

_Anyway, I guess Toto is right, time to start thanking you guys for everything, I love you all!_

_That includes: _

_1.) Shimzi_

_2.) Luna moon girl_

_3.) Dark-flame-Jade_

_4.) Lydia-chan_

_5.) Stormshadow13_

_6.) NinjaMafia_

_7.) MEET YOUR WAFFLY DOOM_

_8.) Animeannie_

_9.) Luckystars135 (Hope you enjoy the DNA Fandom my friend!)_

_10.) Ichigo-usagi Wizu_

_11.) X lost fairytales_

_And here I was trying to get a bunch of reviews for sad but true, low and behold the extra story for the month between each update has almost twice as many reviews, so ironic._

_Chibi-dna angels for everyone! I know yyou'll hate me for this chap, as its not useful and too short (Though when I began I had something else in mind) but I figure that your imagination can fill in what happened all those years they'll be separated, and this will give you a dose of their teenage attitudes. _

_I'll attempt to update this weekend if possible, and once again, I thank you all! _

_p.s. Should I start a DN Angel Muse corner for this story like I did in 'My Angel'?_


	8. Level Nine Ninth Grade

**Level** **Nine**

"…I hate this place already." The speaker's companion hummed in response, his icy sky hued eyes averted to the school handbook which had been shoved at them the moment they got their schedules.

"Rio-san is going to die when I get home." Amber orbs narrowed dangerously as a passing jock commented on his ass, resulting in several cat calls and murmurs of agreement. Agitated, he flipped is long luxurious golden locks over his shoulder, then pushed it back again, his fingers grazing the cross which was tied to it in an almost sensual gesture.

"Ah." The blunette muttered noncommittally, gaze flickering upward every once in a while to make sure he wasn't going to run into a wall, or lose the blond in the crowd.

"I mean really, we don't need to socialize with these idiots, well maybe you do, but I have perfectly fine social skills." At this his cousin raised a doubtful eye-brow, cobalt eyes staring into lustrous topaz.

"What? It's true." The older boy pouted, his teeth digging gently into his full lower lip as he whined, something he learned from his stay at the university, using the body in an argument usually won the opponent over. Or perhaps it was just a variation of his previous emotional exploits, the 'I'm crying and sad, do what I say to make me happy' manipulation that had worked all through his home-schooled years and still worked now.

"Sure." The younger boy snickered, his ice colored tresses slipping into his face as he smirked, a mirror image of his role-model.

"Don't patronize me you fool." The said role model commanded, pulling himself into a careful façade of calm coolness which usually adorned his feature.

Satoshi snorted in amusement, his cousin glared sharply in return, he could never quite figure out why he had started imitating his older cousin just that it was fun.

~~**Dark**~~

Yawning, he cracked open his lids to take in the new students, the flock of his surrounding fan girls whispering loudly how beautiful they were, or something of the sort.

Glancing upward he took in the newcomers.

A blond, he noted sleepily, really sexy porcelain skinned, petal lipped blond with a haunting topaz stare, and a blue haired creep he recognized as Dai-Chan's creepy boyfriend whom he had brought home every so often.

Closing his eyes once more he settled in for a nap, not quite registering just how familiar the blonde's face was.

"…Krad Hikari, welcome to our class."

Krad….Krad….Krad was here? Oh, oh! His angel had finally come back, and forgiven him! Now he'd never leave, and Dark would never cheat again, never, because his angel would be angry, he had realized, so very angry that he left him without a goodbye, without giving him a chance to explain.

Oh, his angel was back!

"Krad…." His breath moan echoed in his ears as the called seemed to hear him, golden orbs focusing on him curiously, then with delight, full lips curved into a small smirk and the blond glanced away again, the almost smile firmly in place.

The violet haired teen bit back a yell of sheer joy, that and a groan, his pants were getting uncomfortably tight with the angel settling in the seat in front of him, his low-rise jeans giving him the perfect view of alabaster flesh. The seraph had grown up, and damn did he grow up well!

His efforts to keep quiet would have failed if he hadn't had such a good self-restraint on himself, for the fair-haired boy had turned slightly smirking at him traditionally as he deliberately trailed him eyes down to the thief's lower body , biting his lips cutely, then back up to meet his old boyfriend's gaze.

A delicate pink tongue snaked out, coating the tender flesh of the previously bitten pink lips.

Dark whined to himself in pain, he wanted to push his angel down and take him on the floor, but the teacher was a mean bitch, so he didn't dare chance it, so he tried in vain to ignore the blonde's little demonstration….

Whoa, who knew that someone could tease themselves with their hair….

Bemused, he settled his gaze on the clock in an attempt to will it to ring, he was ready to leave and hunt his angel down.

But damn Krad's ass was tight…

~~**Krad**~~

Dark was getting aroused, he noted, hiding his blush behind his hair as he turned back to face the teacher, pretending to be attentive.

He hadn't expected to see his ex here, after all the Niwas, though wealthy, had usually placed themselves on peasant level..

Krad wrinkled his nose in disgust, momentarily stopping in his teasing of the thief to scowl, gods he couldn't imagine being forced to live a peasant life when you had easy reach for your fortune, it just wasn't right.

_RINGGGG!!!!!!!_

Sighing he gathered his things and stood, only to be entrapped by strong tan arms which wrapped about him possessively.

He carefully forced his flush back, It would do know good to let anyone, even Dark; know that they affected him….

What the hell was poking into his hip? It couldn't be…

He shifted back, grinding unintentionally against the _thing_ which dug into him unforgiving.

A low growl greeted his ears.

The blush was back.

"Hello, Kraddie, you finally realize you can't live without me?" The other teen's arrogant and cocky tone set the hair on the back of his neck on end, something about it made his hackles rise. The pink in his cheeks receded quickly as he scowled.

"If I'd known you'd be a bastard then maybe I wouldn't have come back." He snapped, jerkin away from his former crush's hold, he began his trek down the hall to his neck class.

"Krad!-" Amber orbs flitted back at the underlying desperation in his ex-lover's tone, the thief was following him his hand outstretched to capture Krad's own.

Curious, he let him.

"What do you want?" That didn't stop him from being mean verbally.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Dark violet orbs shimmered pitifully; tan hands guided the frailer one's to his warm face tenderly.

"For being a bastard?" That wasn't right, the Dark he knew would be just as prideful as he and wait at least two hours before working out a compromise, or just flat out ordering him to suck it up and listen.

"Yeah, but Rika she…" Rika? Wasn't that Risa's cousin? What did she have to do with anything?

"I felt guilty, but if I broke up she would have told you, I didn't want to hurt you, but you found out, and I realize that I made it worse by keeping it from you and…." The thief was babbling now, his grip on the smaller teen's hand tightening as he watched his expression worriedly.

Tawny orbs narrowed in confusion and read as the angel realized what his former lover was babbling about, he'd cheated on him, while they were dating, which meant he didn't want him, he didn't love him and he was trying to cover it up. Most likely he only wanted him for his body now, like so many others…

Well if he didn't really want him, then he'd make it easy for the thief to leave him.

"Fine." He hadn't betrayed his loyalty, and he wouldn't now, he wouldn't make it hard for the thief to abandon him.

"What?" The play-boy had the gall to look startled.

"Fine, leave me, I don't care for you anymore either." He lied, averting his eyes to a near by door, the one Satoshi had told him lead to the roof.

He needed to be alone for a while, to think, to block the turmoil, to cut.

"Krad…" The called pulled his hand back harshly.

"Goodbye Mousy-san."

~~ **Satoshi**~~

He had five classes with Daisuke today, including lunch, but he and Krad had the same lunch period as well, so where was he? Off with Dark? No, the thief was sitting amongst him fan club, looking positively depressed, so where was his dearest cousin?

Frowning, he brought up the matter with Daisuke. Unknown to him iron-hues began to listen in, looking rather confused, the eavesdropper tapped his companion to get her attention.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier, he looked really upset." The red-head informed, unwrapping his bento.

"Ah, did you see where he went?" Bad things happened when the blond was upset, either o himself or to others…

"To the roof I think, you want to go check on him?" His boy-friend offered, staring at him with knowing auburn orbs.

"No, he'll manage." The blunette sighed, poking at his own bento, his cousin's affairs were his own, he was smart, and strong, he'd get through whatever had happened.

He hoped.

~~**Argentine**~~

"Krad's back." Towa repeated as she drank her chocolate milk.

"And upset." He finished off.

"And it's most likely Dark's fault." They inferred in unison.

"We should go comfort him."

"Yeah."

~~**Krad**~~

He sat on the edge the roof, his head in his hands as he clenched back tears.

Nobody wanted him, not in the end.

Even his thief didn't love him, he didn't even _try_ to tell him differently, or _try_ come after him to explain, so the cross meant nothing…

But it didn't mean he couldn't keep it, as a reminder, never trust anyone.

He didn't move as the door slid open, and footsteps reached his ears, or when another body settled beside him.

"Hey, why so blue, you spending too much time around Satoshi?" The brunette joked light-heartedly, his arm wrapping around the depressed boys shoulders; he noted how the blond had been inching closer to the edge, almost off.

His question merited no response; in fact it made the angel draw further into himself, his eyes blank and unseeing.

"Krad, its okay to cry." Another more feminine voice, a soft hand combing through his hair, familiar silver strands brushing against his hunched form.

He closed his eyes; sent back to a time when his parents cared, when they would love him, comfort him like his friends did now.

The flood gates opened.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's note: I'd like to thank AnimeMannie, YukiKyoTohru, Luckystars13, Shminzi, Dark-flame-Jade, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, StormShadow13, and lunamoongirl for their reviews! _**

**_As welll as Darkprincess, Lydia-chan, Neko-Neko Aishizu and Writers are INSANE for putting this story on alert._**

**_And finally Ninja Mafia Mistress, Zyon-san, and x lost fairy tale for the favorites._**

**_As a treat for how many reviews I've got I'm starting up the muse corner in this fic, the chibi edition!_**

**_And if I get atleast ten reviews I'll keep it!_**

**_DN Angel Muse Corner Chibi Edition!:_**

_Well-done as always!  
I love that you update so much!  
I hate it when authors never update..._

_-Anime annie._

**_K:Jess says thank you Annie-chan -Sparkly chibi eyes and hug.-_**

**_D: Hey! No touching other people! You're my Kraddie! -Glomps possessively._**

_Krad and Dark need to meet up again and get back together, they really do! Can't wait for the next character XD_

_-YukikyoTohru_

**_K: But I'm angwy at him right now... -Starts to cry.-_**

**_D: Kraddie! You know I love you! -Attempts to hug-_**

**_K: NO! Donkey head! -Huggles plush cross while throwing a flame thrower in Dark's direction-chan-_**

_Aw, so cute! :) even though i'm not too big of a fan of Satoshi and Niwa...but what can you say? I'm here for Krad and Dark. ^.^ Cant wait for the next chapter! And did you know that I'm typing this out on my itouch right now? It's kind of annoying, really. The clicking is getting on my nerves, and my brothers is watching Ratittouie...don't think I spelled it right? -.-; I'm rambling right now, right? Ehehe sorry about that. I'll stop bugging you now._

Lucky~*

**_K: Rattitouie, Rattouie, Ratt's Patutie! Such a funny word! -Giggles happily-_**

**_D: I want an Itouch now! -Eyes Satoshi's new super shiny blue itouch.-_**

**_S: Me and Niwa are so better than them, I mean really how dysfunctional can they get -sticks thumb in mouth and stares, huggling Dai-chan's teddy bear.-_**

**_D: 're not! We're better arn' we Kraddie! -Dodges another flamethrower-_**

**_K: I don' like you Lemmie 'lone -Whimpers childishly-_**

_Cool, that was informative._

I liked that Dark had to be tranquilized.

So, all-in-all Krad's still an arrogant yet incredibly sexy snot, Dark's still an unbelievable womanizer, To-to and Argentine are finally official (as are Satoshi and Daisuke) and Satoshi should have known better then to assume fan girls would willingly leave him (and Daisuke) alone without getting at least one snap shot.

Sweet, my name was at the top of the list! ... but you spelt it wrong!... I'm so unloved... *goes off to play DS in a corner*

_-Shminzi_

**K: I'm sowwy, you see it was that dork's fault, he was gabbering about the Mimzy movie while Jess was trying to type -Blinks innocently-**

**D: Hey! It's a good movie!**

**K: Shut up! -Glares eilly-**

_interesting how you set up the view points of the characters and what not, although you're right about it basically barely even answering anything to any extent._

Update soon!

Dark-Flame-Jade

_**K: Heh, I don't like answering questions. -blank stare-**_

_**D: And I have a mysterious aura to uphold! -Super man pose-**_

_**K: Stop using big words, they make you sound smart. -Whacks Dark over the head-**_

_Tranquilizers! w_

hey, you're thanking me? O.o

btw for that thing they accused me for reading ** (my teacher doesn't know english!)

_- Ichigo -usagi Wizu_

**_K: Tranquilizers are fun! So are bombs, nuclear reactors, and dangerous point objects! -Bright Smile-_**

**_D:...Some times you scare me._**

**_K: So?_**

**_D: -Shrug-_**

_Heh, heh, I like._

Yea! (Holds up sign that reads welcome back muse corner!) HAHAHAHAHA!

This is looking good! I can't wait to read more, more, more!

Krad rolls eyes, "don't you think that you've had enough of that stuff?"

(SS13 grabs bottle of coke and twizlers protectivly,) Mine.

Krad smacks his forehead, "and you wonder why you have trouble getting up for classes in the morning."

SS13 Hahahaha! SUGAR! Hahahahahaha! Yea! Great chapter!

_-Stormshadow13_

**_K: Oh hi! I rember you! You joined my Pity Party! -Gives hug to SS13's Krad muse-_**

**_D: SUGAR! WHERE! TWO KRADS! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!! -Faints-_**

**_K: Wonder if he's meant K2 yet?_**

_I love the second person kind of veiw._

_-Lunamoongirl_

_**K: Good to know. -nods and huggles cross-**_

_**D: -Still fainted-**_


	9. Level Ten Tenth grade

**Level Ten**

"Everybody get down!" Violet eyes snapped up as the teacher shouted, pulling in a familiar blunette and pushing him to the other students, the class shifted anxiously, murmurs of confusion arising.

"Down! There has been an emergency! Get down!" The blunette had crawled over to Dark's younger brother, Daisuke's, side shivering fearfully.

"Dai, Dai he's still out there." It was a desperate whisper.

"Who?" The red-head furrowed his brow, an arm wrapping around the frailer boy's waist as they huddled in the corner of the classroom wall.

Dark watched warily, resting on his knees as he listened to the sudden quiet in the surrounding rooms.

Too quiet, it was too quiet.

"..Krad, Krad was going to go see what the noise was about down in the elective hall, he told me to head back to class, something's wrong Dai, he didn't come back! He-" The young teen's voice broke off into a muffled sob as he clutched tighter to his lover.

"Sshh, he probably went downstairs, to the exit." Dark ignored his brother's words, his own stomach churning with dread, sure him and his angel had been rivals for the past year and a half, but he wouldn't want anything to happen to his beloved, no matter how angry he was.

And now his angel could be mortally wounded, trapped alone in the unbearably silent school.

Or dead…

"No…"He whimpered, no his angel wouldn't leave him, he wouldn't, he couldn't, not that way, not forever…

"Krad." He whispered to himself, his face ashen as he worried, wishing to do nothing more than to go help his angel, before he truly became one.

**~~` Earlier ~`~~`**

Krad smirked at his cousin mischievously as he approached, sliding into the bathroom beside him.

"Skipping?" The cool blunette snorted dryly.

"You're too obedient for your own good Sato-sama." His accomplice purred in repose, leaning seductively against the graffiti-covered stall as he texted on his purple razor phone.

"And you're too rebellious, but no one really cares."

"Too true, my dear, too true."

"Come on, we've gotta get to class, your little stalker awaits." Amber orbs narrowed in agitation, and perhaps hidden tenderness, he missed his thief, but he'd hurt him to bad to be forgiven, not for a while at least.

"Fine." He sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket as they swept out of the bathroom.

That's when he heard it, the thump, the muted screams, which echoed down from their elective hall, more specifically the music room.

His eyes widened as another screech of terror reached his ears, and immediately took action, snatching his relative by the wrist, he pushed the boy in the direction of the nearest un-tainted classroom, with the muffled sounds of the English teacher's lecture leaking through beneath the door, and whispered instructions demandingly into his friend's ear.

"I want you to tell the teacher that there is something wrong in the elective hall, and to get the class into emergency procedure, tell them whatever they do, not to come to check on me, or the disturbance."

"Where are you going?" Panic was clear in the boy's blue gaze, dread as well.

"Go." Krad repeated, harshly shoving at the pale child.

When, albeit hesitantly, the blunette retreated, he finally allowed himself to let his morbid curiosity show, the sounds were all but gone now, as he trekked closer to the hallway, nerves on end.

Frowning he slowly pried the door to the closest room open, peering in anxiously, when he noticed it…

"Any one there?" He whispered hoarsely, gaze still averted to the pool of coppery substance which drenched his sneakers, afraid to look up and see what he might find.

Choking, he finally forced himself to look up.

And was meant with something much worse then what he could ever imagine.

Bodies strewn every where, people he had known, who he had talked to this morning, people he'd known for over a year, seniors and freshmen….

All dead.

Tears reared up in his eyes as he drew closer, gazing in a horrified fascination at the corpses, mangled, bloody, faces twisted in horror as they had been before they were put to death.

It was too much, far too much, and he began too gag, clutching his hand to his mouth as he stumbled desperately back into the main hall.

He took a moment to regain himself as hysteria struggled within him, then, with trembling hands pressed open the next door.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Everyone was dead, blood splattered the walls, drenched his clothes as he tried hopelessly for a pulse in everything remotely intact, from students to teachers, to agricultural animals.

Nothing remains, except for the music room.

_Thlump_

Despite the fact that he was breathing hard and his blood pressure was rising, he knew, that was not his heart.

_Thlump_!

Shaking, he pressed his ear against the door, as he wiped away his tears.

He heard sobbing and pleading and the fateful _thlump_ of a body hitting the floor, saw the claret colored liquid seep beneath the door, around his ruined shoes and jeans.

He heard a familiar voice scream, something that made his heart clench in terror, Argentine was screaming, mourning the loss of something…and then it became clear.

"Quiala, Quiala, oh, Quiala…" Hysterical, pain-filled, the name of Argentine's baby sister, even though she was only a year younger then them both, but so optimistic so bright…

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, why his best friend was howling in agony, not from physical pain but emotional torment.

Something inside him snapped, and he slammed open the door, his eyes bright red from unwanted tears, face an unemotional mask.

"Well if it isn't the perfect little over-achiever, come to say good-bye to little sis?" Cool green orbs bored into his blank ones, a malicious grin in place.

He said nothing, crouching beside his mentally aghast friend; he closed the younger teen's glassy lavender eyes, blessing her swiftly.

"Ignore me will you, well guess what darling, I don't like being ignored." The other blond hissed, the gun in his hands nudging against the angel's fabric covered back harshly.

"Stand over there, and stay there, I see any movement and I kill your little friend over there." Something akin to fury shimmered in twin orbs of sunlight..

"Keji..." He growled low in his throat, not moving an inch.

"Kraddy, didn't I tell you to sit your as over there? Such disobedience should be punished."

_Shmmpp _

"No!" The blond cried out, distraught.

"Ahh..." The brunette whimpered, holding his ribs tightly as the blood seeped through his shirt.

"Shit." The older-boy whispered, staring in shock at the hunched form of his friend.

No one other then they were alive to witness it.

"Such naughty language from one so fair, maybe we should was out your pretty little mouth." Pale brows furrowed in confusion as the blonde's face was tilted upward to the killer, flinching back as the scent of sweat filled his nostrils.

"Sssh, my beauty." And then he was being violated, unwanted lips pressing against his own, a slimy tongue forcing its way roughly into his slack mouth as he was pressed into the wall, the gun to his head as a warning.

And at that moment the bomb squad burst in, tearing the tormenter away from his latest victim as they checked for any signs of life in the supposed corpses.

Krad was dimly aware of being led away, of sitting at the ambulance and having the paramedics check his senses and appearance, of the flashing lights and ungodly sounds of the students, who were confused, and curious, and awe-filled at the brutal display of Argentine following after his sister's corpse as it was carried away and laid on the ground,

And as his thoughts began to slip into each other, a blot of purple splayed itself in front of him, coming closer and closer.

"Krad what were you thinking you fool! You could have been killed!" Whispered, worried amethyst orbs bored into his own clouded hues, tanned hands grasped his shoulders, shaking him out of his stupor, temporarily.

"Dark..." He breathed, suddenly leaning forward and clutching himself to the other teen's chest, the tears dampening both their shirts as he sobbed, clinging to the only stable thing he knew.

"It's okay angel, I've got you now…" The darker being embraced him gently, his hold just as tight, his tears just as turmoiled.

But at least they had found each other again.

* * *

**_Author's note: Not as many peple reviewed as I requested, but hey, thank you to the people who did._**

**_This was inspired by a dream I had, inwhich I was walking down the hall to my electives and listened to a mass suicide in the music room._**

**_I really don't know what triggered it, only that it's similar to a movie called 'The Happening'._**

**_ Because of the less reviews, I didn't put the Chibi muse corner up, so if you want it, give me more reviews, if not, give me more reviews saying you don't want it._**

**_And sorry for not updating yesterday when I wanted to, my dad came home pissed off and I abandoned the coop to go hide in my room while my parents fought._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dn angel!_


	10. Level Eleven Eleventh Level

**Level Eleven**

Dark violets glittered mischievously, tanned hands pressing against the depressed blonde's shoulders gently.

Krad frowned up at him, he felt bloated, and his stomach hurt, and he didn't feel like taking his stupid pills.

The thief grinned back, kissing him chastely as he embraced his angel, snatching some food from the bento as he did.

The blonde's frown deepened to a scowl and he jerked away.

Dark sighed as he munched on the delicious piece, his hands wondering to pull the angel into his rightful place, Dark's lap.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't feel like it." Slender arms crossed in rebellion, gods did something just poke his hand? From inside his stomach, maybe he had a tape worm…

"Kraddy-kins…"

"I still hate you, or did you forget that old man?" The fair haired boy huffed angrily, driving his elbow into the other boy's stomach mercilessly, now he was having mood-swings, great, just great…

"Ouch! Why'd you jab me!" The violet haired teen whimpered, tightening his grip on the squirming angel.

"Cause I fucking hate you, why can't you just fucking leave me alone!" Amber orbs filled with tears as the angel screamed, punching the other's rock hard chest in frustration, yet at the same time he wanted to snuggle into his boyfriend's chest and go to sleep.

"Because I love you?" He joked, or did he?

"No you don't, you lying cheat." Amethyst eyes winced as their love struggled desperately.

"I do." He whispered softly, tenderly brushing back golden strands so he could stare into the younger's pain-filled depths.

"Liar." The blond repeated, glancing away, perhaps he needed his pills now? After all he was bringing up something he'd already forgiven, having odd mood swings, and feeling weird. Perhaps it was just a effect of the news he got in a letter from his parents?

"Krad, that was years ago, babe, please." He pleaded, placing a gentle kiss on a pale burning temple.

"I don't want to love you anymore." The blond lied, even as his chest tightened in hysteria, he didn't want him back, but oddly enough he did, just o comfort him, to tell him the nightmares weren't real and take care of him when he couldn't do it on his own. But that was too much to ask, wasn't it? Besides he wouldn't be here soon, it was time to break attachments not start them.

"Why, can't you a least try?" The baritone tenor filled the air with gloom.

"No." Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Angel…" Nip of the ear.

"Don't fucking call me that." Punch to the arm.

"Have you been taking your pills?" The ivory angel screwed up his face as he snarled, always about the pills, the godamned pills, has been taking your pills angel? Do you have your pills? You need your pills now?

"…" He struggled to his feet, stalking across campus toward the fountain, sitting back down with a enraged scowl, he wasn't suicidal, why wouldn't anyone believe him? Just because of that incident last year they thought he was traumatized enough to need antidepressants? Fuck no; he'd probably go homicidal before he even thought of killing himself, he just didn't have an appetite, or need to socialize.

The thief frowned, following easily, he wasn't on the football team for nothing, he could recover fairly quickly, even if his stomach did throb from the blonde's hit. He stood warily in front of the fuming teen, watching carefully for any sign of eruption from his angel, he was so fragile compared to his younger self, in mentality anyway.

"What's wrong?" He questioned finally, kneeling on the enough, his head resting against the lanky boy's knee comfortingly.

"…Everything." The amber-eyed seraph admitted, his hand burying itself in wild violet locks as he stared out at the ocean below.

"Mmm." His lover murmured nuzzling his stomach, the angel shrunk in to himself, biting his lip in contemplation.

"My _parents_ want me back." He offered glancing down at the seemingly carefree man.

"That's good isn't it?"

"No, they want me to live with them, in _America_." The thief stiffened, raising his eyes to meet troubled golden pools.

"They can _not_ make you." He snarled, a growl rising low in his throat, they dare attempt to take _his_ angel away from him, after years of not giving a shit? Oh hell no.

"They will, they have guardianship over me and –I-" His smooth voice broke off and he launched himself into stronger arms, uncharacteristic tears gleaming in his eyes, he didn't want to live with them, they were strangers to him, they always had been, and if he did he'd be leaving behind everything he'd ever known.

"Why don't you tell them you want to stay with your aunt, with me and everyone else?"

"They say that they have something important to tell me, which needs to be told face to face, and would need sometime getting used to, or so they say." He shrugged a shoulder with false nonchalance, averting his gaze.

"Bull Shit, if they want you they have to deal with me first." His protector snapped straddling him roughly, his angel gave a start, but relaxed when he figured out that the teen was just being possessive, not exactly a rare occurrence.

"Mousy, you don't want to mess with them, because they could hurt you, and then I'd be forced to kill them, you know that." He intoned seriously resting his head beneath the older male's chin in a classical submissive gesture. It had become instinctive lately that he let himself be dominated as of late (Starting somewhere between the massacre last year and when Dark took his virginity in the bathroom stall following a particularly long fight), he noticed a similarly animalistic change in his friend's behavior as well, idly he wondered if this had anything to do with what his parents wanted to tell him.

He sighed as Dark grumbled; maybe he could convince his parents to let him have a guest? It's not like he affected his grades or anything like that, and he didn't doubt that if they were separated Dark would find him again, most likely using illegal devices…

That wouldn't be very fun…

Bemused he brought it up with his best-friend who agreed eagerly, anything to have his angel within arm's reach.

"You're mine, so they should let me come because you're mine." The blond shook his head, eyes rolling heavenward at the thief's statement.

"What you don't agree?" The violet haired teen pouted, after all, his angel had exclaimed his hatred for him earlier, did he need convincing of his affection?

"I know I'm yours, put really you sound like a possessive toddler when you say it like that, it's embarrassing." Krad assured nudging the heavier teen off of him; he stood, and took out his cell phone, dialing his friend's number and pressing it against his ear as his guardian embraced him from behind, no doubt wanting to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Krad, what's up?"

"The sky, where are you now?"

"Your cousin's house, did you know your parents are here, they're frantic to call you, but none of us gave them the number because we're cruel like that." The iron-eyed boy snickered.

Dark perked up at the though of Krad's parents coming there instead of taking his angel, and squeezed his captive tighter, pinching his hip teasingly.

"I'm not surprised, one second," He pulled back to whack Dark on the head muttering a 'stop it or I'll kill you' then listened once more.

"Dark?" The dry questioned reached him and he cracked a smile at the thief's disgruntled look.

"Yeah, so how are the folks?" He interrogated cautiously, their composure would decide whether or not he came home with his boyfriend or not.

"Uncomfortable, your mom looks rather worried, rightly so too, for all they know you could be being raped by some punk or being a slut on some street corner."

"Me, a slut, who ever would have guessed!" He chuckled at the thought, now there was a way to make some easy money…

"Well obviously Dark did and he stole you away before the rest of us could have a chance." The other boy joked.

"Damn Straight." The said thief voiced his opinion, licking the pale shell of his lover's ear seductively, murmuring something along the lines of 'my little minx'. As usual, he was ignored, by Krad at least.

"Mind sharing a bit Darky-warky-chan, Krad's parents are going to want a piece too you know." Krad rolled his eyes as his boyfriend sulked at the implied situation.

"I'll be there soon."

"Kay, see you." They hung up.

"I don't like sharing." The overgrown toddler whined, crossing his arms childishly.

"Selfish." Krad sighed, starting up the gravel path that led home.

"Am not."

"I'm not going to argue with you over your childish ways." The seraph informed, looping his arm through the loosely crossed one of his lover.

"Childish, me? Look at you." At this the shorter male paused, narrowing his eyes, he'd always prided himself with being mature, so this was a insult to his persona, that he did not take lightly.

"Mousy?"

"Yes Kraddie-kins?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Whatever you say." The thief shrugged, the blond was cute when he was pissed off, undeniably scary, but cute.

They arrived at the Hikari house hold thirty minutes later, having detoured because Dark felt like staking his claim again.

So now Krad had a litter of hickies to explain to his parents. He of course, rightfully blamed the mouse for this, he didn't ask to be jumped, all he did was sway his hips a little more than usual…cause it stopped his stomach from poking him.

His mother eyed Dark with a scarily critical glare, searching for weakness in the newly laid-back male, unsuccessful, she started to speak.

"I am Freedert Hikari, Krad's mother, who may you be, and what is your status with my son?" Over-protective mother voice is invoked.

"Dark Mousy, your son's lover." Insert possessive glare.

"Hmm." She flipped her hair in a very Krad-like fashion, then engulfed Krad in a hug, glancing in suspicion as the teen beside her offspring stiffened, looking damn near ready to take off her head.

Perhaps her son had found himself a mate, so early on in his life? The slight elevation of his stomach and the way he winced when it clenched was apparent as symptoms of a certain process, which would explain the potential mate's agitated mood.

No matter, it was time to begin her explanation.

Taking there leave, her sister and her son's friends filed out, closing the door behind them.

She glanced at her mate, Elliot, giving his cue.

"Krad, as you may or may not have noticed, in the past year you have begun some changes…"

"You're not going to give me the 'talk' are you?" The blond snorted sarcastically, his hand sliding into his lover's pocket to relax him. The thief jumped slightly, having been tensed in agitation, and then let himself lean back against the arm which encircled his lower back.

"No, now let your father proceed." His mother chastised from her seat at the bar, zooming in on the boys' interaction curiously.

"Thank you, now unlike most people our clans, as well as a few others, have a mutated gene, which unlocks a more primal thinking in a portion of the brain which remains inactive in most humans, other unusual deaths of this mutated gene are very long lives, some lasting centuries, remaining forever young, male pregnancy, additional limbs, and the occasional spiritual abilities." He explained.

The blond had paled, drastically, and then finally spluttered out, "_Male_ pregnancies?" With disbelief, his boyfriend raised an eye brow curiously, confusion in his gaze. The hand in hi pocket clenched, the blond barely breathing sa the realization of what was happening struck him.

"Yes, it's been documented in both homosexual couplings and Heterosexual pairings, it happens because the male has extra organs that are able to produce similar to there more feminine counterpart, some are born with it, others develop it over the years why?" Elliot questioned in return, distinctly feeling that his offspring had realized something important, and judging from his wife's satisfied smile, it had to be something interesting.

"Never mind that, how do you tell?" Krad bit his lip; dread settling ominously in his abdomen.

"Well, usually the mate or sire of the child will become protective even around family members, physical contact will be enacted almost all the time, stomach pains, loss of appetite, or gain of it, Bipolar tendencies, as well as an increasing need of sleep and avoidance of harmful medication are the first signs." At this amethyst eyes widened, staring down at the visibly frightened boy with awe, he knew what the blond had realized now, his lover was with child.

Strange as it was he didn't feel any awkwardness at all, only a renewed need to dote on his lover somewhere isolated where nobody could so much as look at him.

"It seems like I'll be getting a grandchild after all." The uke's mother smirked, emerald orbs glinting knowingly. Her son flushed and hid slightly behind his confirmed mate.

"Wait aren't you two a bit young?" Elliot gaped, finally getting a clue as to what was going on.

"No." The seme smirked arrogantly, running a comforting hand through the shaken boy's golden locks, poor thing he looked so tired, perhaps he needed a nap…

"So how long does the pregnancy last?" He questioned cheerfully, his mate tried in vain to sink into the ground.

"A year and a half." The blond looked horrified, his hands clasping around his stomach, was he going to gain weight? Not go to school? Not socialize in fear of being abducted into some medical research lab? Not be attractive anymore? Shit…

"Don't worry, your stomach won't get any larger, it's a nice quirk of the gene, works for us girls too." His mother reassured as she watched his face change with his thought process, she had been similar, after all, every Hikari had a tiny bit of vanity, just a little bit…

For the first time since his birth Krad was sincerely grateful for his mother's help, and flashed her a weak smile.

Freedert had never felt so honored.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope this makes up for the long wait, I had to get a new mouse (My old one kept shutting off so I couldn't exit stuff), cause I wouldn't get caught dead writing this without a way to exit and save, so yeah, then I had to wait for inspiration and stuff, no muse corner for this ficy anymore, though it might make a guest appearence at some point. Thank you all my loyal reviewers, and yes I know this is completely of plot, but its what I came up with so..yeah. Suggestions are awesome!_

_Read and review! Hope you enjoyed this (Yes Kraddy is pregnant like in most of my fics cause he's so adorable preggers isn't he?) and a hint for next chapter is that someone close to our favcorite blond happens to be a relative can you guess who?_

_Disclaimer: Me no own DNAngel_


	11. Level Twelve, Senior Year

**Level Twelve**

Krad sighed quietly, adjusting his hat so that it didn't mess with his fringe.

"Why are we doing this again?" His cousin, the Val Victorian (Sp?) or person who maintained the highest average for all four years of high school, was not happy. For one, he hated making speeches, and on the other more important hand, he was leaving his beloved Daisuke because he was promoted a few grades.

Overall, to him graduation sucked.

Krad was actually glad to be able to graduate, the situation being that Dark and his parents had been nagging to pull him out of school, into a safer environment for the upcoming birth. Argentine had rallied against this, being as Krad was one of his only friends other than his obsessive, somewhat creepy stalker, Towa.

Speaking of stalkers, Daisuke had gained a rather overzealous fan club, consisting of Riku Harada and Mio Hio. Personally, Krad thought it was rather amusing. But this group of thoughts made him gloomy, I mean really, he didn't even get one fan let alone two, even Dark had a stalker ("Risa Harada, by the way, still has no idea he's a boy, even after his voice deepened!").

That just pissed him off; it wasn't as if he wasn't gorgeous. (A glance at nearby mirror reassured him of that.) So why the hell did he have no following! (Perhaps because Dark's way too protective? Or that baby bump, not good for chicks.)

"… You're not listening to me are you?" Amber eyes blinked slowly, staring into indignant oceanic orbs.

"Of course I was, I'm here aren't I?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, only to wince as his sensitive nipple was brushed. He hated being pregnant…with _passion_. Good thing the graduation robes hid his, however small, belly. ….

"There is a difference between hearing and listening Krad!"

…If he lived through this, he'd never let Dark fuck him again.

"Hey Kraddy-kins!" Speak of the devil and he may come. Krad scowled, shoving his hat down farther onto his head, to shield his glowering eyes. "Argentine says he needs yah to help him with somethin', real urgent." Mousy spoke around his cigarette, grinning as the blond growled at his use of slang.

"Put that out before I choke you with it!" The fair-haired beauty snarled as he stomped past the smug teen.

Sometimes he wondered why he even loved the idiot.

~~-~~

The violet haired man watched as his lover marched off in the general direction of their friend. The blonde's behavior was becoming increasingly violent, whether he himself knew it or not. A year ago the blond would have stolen his smokes before skipping off to see his best friend…

Krad being pregnant sucked, all he ever wanted to do was cuddle, yes you heard me, the frigid Hikari brat was a coddler. Or at least that's what he was turned into.

So, no sex with preggy Kraddy.

And with the way things were going, no sex after either.

The thief pouted internally, casting a glance at the pacing blunet beside him.

"Settle down Kid, I doubt Dai-dai and Krad would be happy if you blew your lid." The slate haired boy scowled at him in a way eerily similar to his beloved cousin.

"Fuck off Jack ass!" Satoshi exclaimed, throwing his hat at him.

"Sheesh." Dark muttered taking a drag of his cig, slipping out from behind stage to wave at the crowd of proud parents, the audience muffled laughter as the principal turned to shove him back behind the curtains once more.

-~~~~-

"What is it?" Krad demanded as he reached his pallid best friend.

" Keiji was granted appeal, apparently, and was released from the asylum for the criminally insane." Argentine winced as his friend appeared to freeze in place, then reanimate with a fearsome scowl.

"How the fuck did that happen?" The blond hissed, flipping his hair primly.

"He's got connections in high places." His brunet companion inferred.

The parent-to-be heaved a deep, long, distressed sigh.

"For our sakes, don't tell Dark." Krad warned after a moment of turmoil, his hand brushing through his bangs as was his habit.

"But Krad…" Argentine frowned in disapproval.

"Look, I want to graduate, don't you?" The blond coerced, his pretty face contorting in desperation. "And if we tell Mousy he'll whisk me away to some far off land from which I will never return!" It was actually a possibility; his lover had been known to go to extremes as of late.

"But Krad…" Iron orbs darkened with anxiety, wanting what was in his former crush's best interest, if not what he desired. After all, the blond had to think for two now.

"Argentine!" Krad mocked, amber orbs widening as he pulled a pouty look, tears springing like magic to his eyes. He always got what he wanted when he cried.

"But Krad…" Argentine whined, his shoulder's slumping in defeat.

"Argentine!" The victor of the argument repeated, pressing closer to his friend.

"But…fine." The brunet gave up, wrapping an arm around the hunter's waist. "We'll tell Dark after this though."

"Glad you see it my way." Krad smirked smugly, leading them back to their gathering group.

His friend shook his head bemusedly.

"Come on, let's get to our seats!" Towa commanded, linking her arm through Argentine's free one.

They all were seated behind Satoshi, who was at the end of the front row, not quite ready to give his speech. Krad squeezed a slim shoulder reassuringly as he passed the anxious teen.

Satoshi spared him an affectionate glance, before looking around for his mother, it had already been decided that Krad's parents were banned from his life other then the occasional visit to their grandchild, not even that if Krad had his way. Once he and Dark had gotten over their initial shock of pregnancy they had had a heated argument about letting the blonde's parents back into his life, seeing as they were never really there before.

Of course Krad won, he had always been good at manipulating people, but Dark set the ground rules for Elliot and Freedert, which they were not to break, if they ever wanted to see their son again. One was that they only called in case of emergencies.

But I digress, for you see the real topic I was getting at, was that Rio and Kei Hitwari were supposed to be there. And since Rio was very punctual, it was worrying that they weren't on time.

And it became worse when Krad received a call, from two certain blondes, containing a rather worrying message.

"Aunt Rio's dead?" He repeated unbelievingly, the shock of it freezing the very blood in his veins. He sat stiff, for just a moment, before turning a worried gave to his fidgeting cousin. "You're joking." He whispered desperately, not really certain in his own words.

"I'm sorry." Came the cold, curt reply. He bit his lip massaging the bridge of his nose before he stood, shaking his head at his confused Dark so that he wouldn't follow. He hung up after getting directions to the hospital the surviving husband was.

Gesturing to the super attendant to stall for a while, he tugged his younger cousin out of the auditorium, and into the parking lot. He quickly spotted the convertible Dark owned, and used the keys he had borrowed from him earlier to unlock it and start it up.

"Nii-sama?" His blunet whispered uncertainly, reverting back to the childish pet name for comfort. Something was horribly wrong, he could feel it. His beloved idol wouldn't be so weary if it wasn't.

"Shush Satoshi-sama; I'll explain when we get there." Krad mumbled, not daring to look the younger boy in the eye as he gave an excuse to Dark for their abrupt leave.

"…" Satoshi sunk into his seat, staring beseechingly at his cousin. Stray tears began to leak in rivets from somber amber orbs, their owner trying desperately to suppress his sobs as they reach the hospital parking lot.

"Do you want me to call mom?" Satoshi asked his own hysteria rising, he'd never seen his idol cry, truthfully cry before. But it seemed his attempt to help just made it worse as the blond began to shake, pulling him into an abrupt hug.

"Oh Satoshi." He choked out, crushing the blunet to him as he struggled to bring himself back together. "She's gone, love." The teen froze, unable to comprehend the news. Where had his mother gone? Why were they at the hospital? Why was Krad crying!

By the time Krad had succeeded in regaining his composure, Satoshi had run himself into a rut. His thoughts chasing themselves into circles, the same three questions ringing in his ears. He couldn't seem to make himself speak, but could only stare, lost and dazed up at his cousin who had slipped off his graduation clothes and pulled on one of Dark's old hoodies to hide his stomach.

Wincing, he turned back to the still frozen Satoshi who gazed at his blankly, reminding him eerily of Quiala, Argentine's dead little sister, when she was shot dead two years ago.

"Come on now Darling, come on." He urged gently, his voice a bit clogged from crying. He managed to get the boy out of his robes and into the hospital lobby.

His parents and an unfamiliar young man sat in the waiting room, uncomfortable with their presence; he wrapped an arm around shaking shoulders as he regarded the concerned receptionist. He politely asked which room Kei Hitwari was in.

After a moment's hesitation he persuaded her to tell them where he was held.

They arrived at the intensive care unit within minutes. The befuddled Satoshi still a bit lost, but quickly regaining his reason.

Finally they reached a single room, which had to be opened with a key, which Krad thankfully had foresaw, and had gotten. They opened the door cautiously, filing into the small room, only to see a…

Empty bed?

"What were you expecting little angel, oh? Could it be that?" Krad stiffened automatically following the calloused hand's direction, only to gag and press back into their captor. The mangled corpse of his uncle lay in tatters beneath the bed.

"Aw, is my angel going to be sick? I would to if I was related to that filthy mongrel, didn't even put up much of a fight." Keiji tsked, tapping the muzzle of his gun against the younger teen's cheek.

"You're a twisted bastard." Krad whispered, making no move to struggle, his only goal was to make sure his cousin got out of this unharmed, and if possible, his child as well.

"Me twisted? No my little overachiever it is you who are twisted, allowing yourself to be defiled by the thief, and being freakish enough to carry his seed." Keiji rambled casually; a rough hand crept underneath his hoodie, caressing the slender bump in an almost loving fashion.

Krad bit back a whimper. The action was familiar; having had his lover do the same many times before, the fact that the bastard was doing this was enough for Krad to feel violated.

Satoshi watched with wide eyes from his little corner of the room. His muddled mind began to work in overdrive, shaky fingers slid open his cell phone, which was rarely used, and texted three key words.

~~-----~~

"Help. Krad. Hospital." Dark read aloud from Argentine's cell phone. Violet eyes narrowed down as the thief stilled a low growl escaping him. Help; something was wrong. Krad; His mate, something was wrong with his mate, and by extension, his pup. Hospital; It was bad enough they were in the hospital.

Snarling, he stalked past Argentine, toward the brunet's car. They sped toward the nearest hospital, leaving the assembly in disorder,

-~~~~~~~~-

"Stop it." Krad breathed shakily, his pretty face pale.

"Oh, but I rather like this." Keiji cooed in a falsely saccharine tone, his gun trailing down between the blonde's jean clad thighs.

"Besides you don't need it anyway do you?" He continued, musing. "After all you're meant to impregnate not to make others pregnant." Krad blocked him out, feeling horribly numb as he gazed desperately at his cousin who crouched, clearly frightened, in the corner. Keiji followed his stare to the fragile boy.

"I wonder if he'd have the genes too eh? Perhaps you could knock him up?" Satoshi bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood from his bubble-gum pink lips, so much like his idols. "Looks like his mum, he does, before she went and got killed." Krad winced as his friend gasped, tears forming in blue oceans. "Oh? You didn't know little one?" Keiji laughed, a rough hand beckoning the youngest occupant over to the hospital bed where both blonde's sat.

"Well, come on, you don't want to make me angry, Krad knows that don't you angel?" The blond nodded slowly as his whimpering cousin slipped onto the bed, into his arms.

"As lovely as you two look together, I'm afraid I want something ...more." Emerald orbs leered at the unwilling victims. Amber hues narrowed in disbelief. "Bastard." Krad hissed, his emotions dropping into a turmoil that faded into oblivion. He felt sick, and disgusted, and tired, and he wanted out, _NOW_.

"Ah, ah, ah, you want to keep the little brat don't you?" Krad growled at the threat, but conceded. "Now give the boy a kiss, and make it hot." Satoshi trembled, his mind going blank at the implications of what the bastard wanted them to do.

Krad took a deep breath, and slowly leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against trembling ones. His cousin whined as the other's tongue crept into his unwilling mouth, only reassured by the fact that it was his idol, not their captor.

Suddenly the door slammed open, a familiar face breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Dark!" Krad exclaimed as he pulled away from the forced kiss. His cousin clung to his waist as he did so.

"Why if it isn't the little thief here to save the damsels in distress." The other blond mocked sarcastically.

"Let them go _now_." Satoshi flinched at the thief's low, furious tone, he had no doubt the man was out for blood.

"Don't you want to share? …Brother." Amber hues widened in confusion as the violet haired man made no attempt to deny the endearment.

"I don't share Keiji; I'm far too prone to vices." The thief purred a clear threat beneath the silken lining.

"Ah, always claiming the best for yourself, always planning, always stealing what I want from under my nose." Keiji reminisced, for you see, he had had an eye on the blond too, since the angel was still in diapers.

But Dark had taken him far too easily, already knowing his power, even if unconsciously, the curious little alpha had taken his mate.

"Alright then, alright." He moved back prodding the unmoving mate and pack member forward, because you see, that's what they were, mate and pack member. Dark was no human, and neither was Krad, only Krad, was considered mutant, and Dark a hybrid, a lycanthrope, a werewolfe.

He would not risk his neck by detaining the blond once more away from his alpha, at least while the said alpha was at full strength, and the beta with childe.

It would be better if he could get the childe, the pup would know no better, and fall into his arms willingly. And if the pup could be seduced, then the parents would do nothing.

He departed quickly, a plot forming in his twisted mind.

-~~~~~~-

"You're related to that bastard!" Krad yelped, glaring up at his mate.

"So are you." Dark shrugged nonchalantly as the blond gaped in horror. "And Satoshi." The blunet whimpered, before crumbling under the day's stress, in other words, he blacked out.

"How?" The angelic boy scowled.

"Our parents had one big orgy fest basically."

"No, I mean how you could do this to me, lie to me! Betray me!" Krad raged clenching his fists as he stared into languid amethyst eyes.

"I did what I had to, I wanted to tell you when I realized what I was, (around the time you got pregnant actually) but I figured shock wouldn't be good for your health." Dark explained, placing a placating arm around his mate's tensed shoulders.

"And my parents?" Krad whispered slowly his eyes settling on the two blonde's who sat with the rugged looking brunet. Argentine also was there, keeping a safe distance from the gruesome sight beneath the hospital bed. His best friend gazed around him with open confusion.

"Are best kept away from you, they actually wanted to pair you with Keiji, but I got you first." And to make it worse the thief had the gull to sound _proud_!

"I'm leaving." Krad stated, walking over to his friend, his only true friend.

"Take me home." He whispered, Argentine nodded, wrapping a comforting arm around the traumatized boy's waist, they stopped to pick up the blunet who lay sprawled across Daisuke's lap, the red head stared up at them apologetically.

"I'll come by tomorrow!" Dark called after him.

"Don't."

-~~-

"You going to be okay?" Krad shook his head as the tears began to rise. He'd had enough, he didn't want to talk about it, and he just wanted to cry himself to sleep.

And after his friend left to tuck Satoshi in, that's just, what he did.

Gray hues softened as the brunet crept back in, pulling the covers away from his friend's tear stained face, and adjusting the plush cross so that it didn't suffocate the poor boy.

"Sleep tight darling." He whispered, brushing a soft kiss over the blonde's smooth temple.

His girlfriend's mother watched silently from her place at the door.

She shook her head, and left.

-~~~-

A week later after an exhausting birth, came forth a beautiful little girl, barely weighing in at two pounds, she was seen to by the best doctors money could buy. Her mother refused to see her however; he even refused to name her. Only telling them in clipped tones that she was to be delivered to her father to be dealt with.

Four months of intensive care later, a small purple haired child was placed under an Mousy's care.

Five months, the mother has all but disappeared.

A year, the father has fallen into depression.

Two years, the child goes mute.

Three years later…

TBC

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it. Thanx you to all those who reviewed! I think this story is getting a little too serious for the genre, should I change it? Should I even do another chapter? I could leave it off here if you want...OR IF YOU DON'T REVIEW (yes I'm an addict, aren't we all?)_

_Ja Ne!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.**


End file.
